My Hero Academia: Fear of the Future (Mostly Romantic Fluff)
by pnew106s
Summary: Five years have passed from the Day that Izuku Midoriya entered the Top Training School in the Country and like that day, he was nervous and afraid. Five years of challenges and training had brought him to what awaited him today. Now he was one of the Greatest and most powerful Heroes ever known. Though at that moment he felt total and absolute fear from what he was now facing.
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia: Fear of the Future Part one

Five years have passed from the Day that Izuku Midoriya entered the Top Training School in the Country and like that day, he was nervous and afraid. Five years of challenges and training had brought him to what awaited him today. Now he was one of the Greatest and most powerful Heroes ever known. Though at that moment he felt total and absolute fear from what he was now facing.

 **The Day:**

Awaking in the morning Izuku anxiously rolled over and looked at the Clock. 8:00 AM flashed on the screen of his clock and he closed his eyes. He had four hours to prepare and he knew he needed every minute to get ready. His Uniform of the Day, hung over to one side of his Apartment. Swallowing he rose and glanced down at the empty bed. Usually there was someone else on it and he missed that someone immensely. Even though it had only been two days. Exhaling he made his way towards the Bathroom and after he showered, he picked up his razor. Frowning at the now dull blade that had pink colored hair inside the Razor. "Typical Mina." He stated then chuckled lightly, throwing it away and picked up a brand new one. He took extra care today as he shaved. Thankfully his nervousness and anxiety had not caused him to accidentally cut himself. Leaving the Bathroom he put on sweatpants and headed for the Kitchen. He needed to eat and drink, but he wondered if he could actually keep even dry toast down.

 **House of Ashido:**

At the same time, Mina Ashido awoke in her old bedroom at her parents house. Which was odd, usually it took her alarm clock to do that or someone very special. Glancing over at the other side of the bed she frowned, Izuku was not there and for her it felt weird not having him next to her at night. It had been her idea to stay at her Parents house until today. Now she regretted it. Rising she picked up her robe and put it on. Her hands shaking and she accidentally secreted some Acid onto the Robe, burning small holes into the soft material. "Shit." She stammered out. Then heard a knock on her door. Opening it to see her Mother standing just outside her bedroom holding a tray. On it was a cup of tea, eggs, toast and bacon. Frowning Mina exhaled. "I do not think I can eat anything Mom. Right now I feel like I am about throw up." Her mother laughed as she set the tray down on Mina's old Dresser and smiled at her daughter.

"That is natural honey. Today is a very special day." Her Mother stated, then noticed the burned holes in the white robe. "Are you alright?" Mina flopped down onto the bed and glared up at her mother.

"I do not understand why I am so nervous. We have all planned for this for almost six months and now I am about ready to call it off." Mina stated as she looked over at the Plastic covered Clothes, hanging in her closet. Her mother sat next to her and took her hand. Not even worried about the Acid within the sweat that Mina had accidentally began to secret because of her anxiety. Since her mother was immune to Mina's abilities.

"Honey it is natural to be thinking that on this big day. Back when I married your Father, if it was not for my Sister I would have been long gone. Ask yourself my dear Mina, do you love Izuku and does he love you?" Her mother asked her as Mina stared at her smiling widely.

"With all my heart and I know he loves me." Mina replied, feeling a lot better. Standing she picked up the Plastic covered Dress and shook her head. "Gawd, I am going to look like Strawberry and Vanilla Ice Cream in this outfit." Mina said hearing her mother laugh. Not knowing the real reason Mina was nervous. Izuku was now far above her as a Hero. He was basically now the replacement for Almight and she was a Junior Member at her own Agency. She worried that he would not see her as an equal any longer or just someone that is far bellow him. Then she thought over what her mother had asked her. "No he loves me because he loves me." She muttered, then smiled broadly and put her Dress onto the bed. Heading for the bathroom, she still needed to shower, get her hair done and get ready in five hours. Thankfully as she left her Bathroom, her entourage arrived. Momo Yaoyorozu, Toru Hagakure and Ockaka Uraruka. All the others were either too busy and only had time to basically come to the event. The three were all carrying bags filled with the necessary instruments and Momo was all set to create anything else was required.

 **Izuku Midoriya and Mina Ashido's Apartment:**

Almost walking in a circle, Izuku searched the floor in panic. Holding one black sock in his left hand he scanned the floor, under the bed and even in the Bathroom. "Shit, shit, shit! Where is the other sock?" He grumbled not hearing the knocking on the door. In frustration he dropped onto the bed and when he looked up, Tenya Iida and Shoto Todoroku were standing in the doorway of the Bedroom, wearing Tuxedos. Staring at them with confusion.

"I used some Ice to unlock your door." Shoto stated as he shook his head giving a slight chuckle. Both he and Tenya seeing their friend and comrade sitting on the bed wearing only blue and white boxer shorts.

"I can't find my other sock." Izuku stammered out, holding up the one black sock and hearing Tenya and Shoto start to laugh at his predicament.

"I really do not think that it matters, Izuku. Don't you have any other Black Socks?" Tenya asked as he smiled, seeing the panic on Izuku's face.

"No. I only have the one pair!" Izuku stated in panic. "I knew this was going to happen, I knew something was going to go wrong and now how am I going to do this." Dropping the sock and standing, beginning to pace back and forth. Shoto shook his head and picked up one of the pairs of white socks that Izuku had flung out of his dresser. With just a minor bit of heat from his left side he slightly burned the White Socks and soon they were a nice shade of black. Grabbing a can of deodorant he sprayed them, to get the smell of burned fabric out. Tossing them to Izuku.

"Okay now what excuse are you going to use, my friend?" Shoto asked as Izuku stared at the now blackened Socks. Then back at them, dropping back onto the bed with a grunt. Holding the socks in his hand, making no effort to put them on.

"I cannot think of one reason why she wants to marry me." Izuku said sorrowfully as he stared at his two friends. "What can I offer her, I am no where near the Hero Almight was and now I am about to get married to Mina. She is so beautiful and so wonderful and what am I? Nothing but me." Tears mounted into his eyes as he glanced back down to the floor. Shoto stepped forward and sat next to him on the bed.

"Listen my friend, I went through the same thing six months ago remember. You were there, I barely could control my powers. I was so nervous when I married Momo. I kept asking myself, how could Momo who is so beautiful and attractive want with someone like me." Shoto looked over at his friend and smiled. "Remember what you told me? Momo does not want anyone else but me. She loves me and wants to be with me." Izuku closed his eyes and nodded, remembering the talk they had when he had to stop Shoto from jumping out the window and running for his life. "It it is the same for Mina, she does not want anyone else but you." Izuku exhaled and slowly put on the socks as Tenya picked up Izuku's tux and handed it to him.

 **The Church:**

"I feel faint." Izuku stated as he slumped on a chair in the Groom's Room. Shoto was using a minimal amount of his Ice powers to blow cool mists at Izuku in hopes to keep his friend awake.

"That is better then earlier, when you felt sick." Tenya announced then glanced at his watch. "Thirty Minutes to go." He informed Izuku who suddenly groaned loudly. A knock at the door made Izuku's two friends turn and look at the door. Opening Momo peered in. Shoto smiled at his wife and she returned the smile.

"Mina is here and I can tell you Izuku she looks beautiful." Momo said and Izuku perked up then slouched again. Putting his hands on his head and groaning again. Momo chuckled as she blew a kiss at Shoto. "See you all out there." She winked at Shoto and closed the door. Returning to the Bride's Room. Once inside she saw Mina pacing back and forth. Her long White Gown flowing back and forth. Momo chuckled as she watched her friend pace. "Izuku is right next door and if you think you are nervous, he looks like he is about to pass out." She informed Mina as the pink colored young woman gave a small smile. Then she frown and her eyes widened.

"What if he does faint? I have heard that happens and if he does. Then doesn't it mean that our Wedding is cursed?" Mina asked in panic as she began to pace again. Toru in her blue Dress, moved her invisible hand in front of Mina.

"No, it is only if he sees you in your Wedding Dress. Fainting is usually because the Bride is so beautiful that he passes out." Turo stated and looked over towards Ockaka who nodded with agreement. All three of her Maids had sent Mina's mother out of the small room. The older Ashido was almost as panicked and nervous as Mina and it was not doing the young Bride any good to have someone else in such a state.

Twenty Minutes later with help from Shoto and Kenya, Izuku was basically escorted before the Minister. Passing friends and family as he made his way to the platform. Swallowing back the dryness in his throat he wavered slightly as he waited. Glancing towards the long partition between the seats he felt himself truly begin to sweat. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, primarily. What if Mina changed her mind and realized that she could do extremely better then him. When the music started, even though it was "Here Comes the Bride". What he heard was the theme music that they would use to take Murders to the gallows several hundred years ago. Seeing Mina's Father proudly waiting for his baby girl. Momo, Turo and Ockaka had already came down the aisle and now it was time. Izuku could feel his heart pounding in his chest and head. Sweat poured down his back and he had to adjust his collar as he waited. When Mina stepped out, his eyes widened and he could not take his eyes off her. Mina was absolutely beautiful, the white of the Gown made her appear heavenly as she and her father slowly walked up the aisle towards him. As she stepped the final steps, Izuku suddenly felt light headed and he collapsed into a pile on the floor. Mina smirked and shook her head. "Here I thought I was nervous." She said to her Maids. Everyone in the room was lightly laughing at Izuku. The supposed replacement for Almight, fainting at his own wedding. It took Shoto the Best Man two minutes to finally bring Izuku around. Helping him stand up, then bracing him until he could stand on his own.

"I am so sorry Mina." Izuku whispered as he wavered slightly, feeling like a total idiot for embarrassing Mina on this special day.

"No problem, Isuku. Just do not faint tonight." Mina whispered back as they took each other's hands and looked up at the Minister. The old Man smiled down at the two and began the ceremony. After they exchanged rings, and the Minister informed them that Izuku could kiss the Bride. Izuku was not alarmed or shocked as they kissed, Mina slipped her tongue into his mouth and twirled it about. He slightly knew she would do that.

 **The Reception.**

Izuku held onto Mina tightly as they danced. It was not Mina's usual dance music, but she liked the fact that Izuku got to hold her close and that was all that immediately mattered to her. She could not keep looking at the Wedding Band on her finger or the one on his. After Four and a Half Years they were officially together. "So my extremely beautiful Wife, did everything go as you wanted?" Izuku said as he dipped her backwards. Mina came back up smiling widely.

"Perfectly and you do not have to use flattery. You are definitely getting sex tonight." Mina stated as she moved closer to him, touching her lips passionately against his. Everyone in the room clapped and as they parted they both felt a tapping on their shoulders. Mina's Father was waiting to dance with Mina and Izuku's Mother Inko was as well. With a final small kiss, the newlyweds parted. Mina could not stop smiling as she danced with her Father. She was just so happy. As her Father spun her they all heard an audible gasp, drawing all attention over towards Shoto who was now on the floor unconscious and Momo who stood above him. Moving closer Mina stared at Momo with confusion. Momo spread her hands outwards and smiled broadly.

"All I did was tell him that I am pregnant and he fainted." Momo said cheerfully and Mina quickly moved over to hug her dearest friend. Congratulating the Creation Quirk Maker, roughly.

"This is a day for our men to faint isn't it." Mina commented looking down at Shoto who had a grin plastered onto his unconscious face as Izuku, Kenya and Tsuyu Asui attempted to revive him. Ockaka touched the still unconscious Shoto and levitated him over towards a chair, while Momo followed her Husband. Mina quickly returned to her own Husband. Deciding not to give Her Father the chance to ask when the two of them would give him a grandchild. Putting her right hand in his and the other on his back, they returned to dancing. "I know the Father/Daughter and Mother/Son Dance isn't done yet. But I do not want my Dad to ask me when we are planning to do the same as Momo and Shoto. Do you want to answer that to your mother?" Izuku shook his head and wrinkled his nose.

"Nope. Though it would be nice eventually wouldn't it?" Izuku said to her and she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She was actually impatient for getting out of here and going on the two week long honeymoon. She wanted two weeks alone with Izuku. No emergencies, no him or her running off to do Hero Work and no distractions. Just him, her and Two Weeks in Hawaii. A gift from Momo and Shoto. After finally awakening Shoto; Momo dragged a chair out into the middle of the Dance floor.

'It is time." Momo announced as she gestured for Mina to sit. Izuku knelt and ran his hands up Mina's leg to get the Garter. While a dozen or so of the unmarried Bachelors rushed forwards. Led by Minoru Mineta the diminutive Hero was anxiously waiting with a couple of his adhesive balls in his hands. Desperate to get the thrown item. After removing the Garter, Isuku flicked it behind him and the two heard Minoru excitely go after it. Unfortunately Kenya somehow caught it. Mina chuckled and leaned closer to Izuku.

"So who do you think I should ensure to catch the boutique? Ockaka or perhaps Toru?" Mina whispered into his ear as Izuku chuckled lightly at that. As he thought it over. They both suspected that Toru and Mashirao Ojiro were more of a match, so that left Ockaka.

"Ockaka." Izuku whispered back, looking over towards his and Mina's friend. Mina nodded with approval and would make sure that Ockaka would catch it no matter what. Standing she took Izuku's hand and they headed for the exit. Momo quickly handed Mina the Flowers and winked at them. The single Women and young Girls hoarded towards the middle of the floor and waited for Mina to toss them. With complete accuracy, Mina tossed them right into Ockaka's hands. "Good shot." Izuku whispered as Ockaka stared down at the flowers, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. It was now time to go. Making their way through the well wishers, the couple found themselves in front of Momo and Shoto. "Congratulations to you two." Izuka said and saw Shoto begin to waver slightly. "Don't faint again Shoto. I could be worse, she could have waited until you were not in front of all your friends." He said to the half haired man in front of him. Shoto smirked and retaliated.

"Well just remember it could happen to you too." Shoto declared as he shook his friends hand, then gave both Mina and Izuka a hug. Stopping to whisper into Izuka's ear. "Trust me in this, the Airplane Bathroom is way too small for you two to fool around in. We tried and I can tell you from experience, it is really embarrassing to have a flight attendant discover you in that state." Shoto whispered as he leaned back. Izuku chuckled and nodded with understanding, looking over to see Mina laughing shortly. Izuku guessed that Momo had given Mina the same warning. Ten minutes later the Newlyweds were in the back of a Limo heading for the Airport. They immediately began to kiss. With Mina straddling his lap. He ran his hand into her Pink Hair and touched her sensitive horns. Kissing his way down her chin and along her neck, to her ears.

"Ohhh, that feels nice." Mina gasped as she closed her eyes and relished in the attention. Breathing hard. "I do not know if I can wait Nine Hours." She inhaled sharply as she pulled at him, wanting him so desperately. When he stroked her horns she shuddered. "Please stop or I am going to go crazy." She pleaded, but not really wanting him to stop. Reaching down she gripped his zipper, trying valiantly to unleash him and wanting him inside her. He stopped finally and Mina did not care anymore, she needed him.

"We have to wait, Mina. We are approaching the Airport." Izuku stated with a teasing voice as Mina glared at him. She then looked out the Window of the Limo in confusion. They were actually at the Airport Hotel. "Oh that is right, I changed our departure until tomorrow. Tonight we are staying at the Hotel, the Bridal Suite." Mina first scowled, giving him a small punch in the chest and then smiled at him.

"That was so mean. You had me so aroused that I was ready to drag you into one of the Bathrooms and getting some before our flight." Mina stated as the door opened and she leaped off his lap and rushed inside. Dragging Izuku towards check-in and then up to the room. He carried her inside and she immediately started pulling off her Gown.

"Remember, we have to be back out front at 10 AM to catch our flight. That is only 27 hours from now." Izuku informed Mina as she slipped out of the Gown, smirked at him and with a feral growl. Pushed him onto the King Sized Bed. Jumping on top of him, kissing him hard and roughly.

"Do not expect to get any sleep tonight." Mina stated firmly as she reached down and unzipped his fly. "Now where were we?"

To be continued:

Would like Reviews to determine if I should continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

My Hero Academia: Fear of the Future Part two

 **The Airport Hotel:**

Moaning with ecstasy, Mina felt Izuku laying somewhat on top of her while rubbing her sensitive horns in his hands at the same time he was kissing her neck up to her ears. To her having him rubbing and touching her horns was almost like when he rubbed and fondled her breasts. But her horns were even more touch sensitive and to her pleasure he knew that. They both laid on the bed completely naked and were taking their time before getting down to some serious loving. Though she did not know if she could take much more, she drastically wanted and needed him inside her. "Izuku." She gasped as he touched the tip of her horns with his fingers. Causing her to reach down with her right hand and wrapping it around his Projectile. "Please, I cannot wait any longer." Mina pleaded, attempting to pull him towards her now throbbing entrance. Removing his hands from her horns, he maneuvered fully on top of her and easily entered. In moments she was gasping and moaning loudly, as he pleasured her. Kissing him as they had their first encounter as Husband and Wife, Mina felt herself fully enjoy it. Two days without was basically the longest that they had gone since they had become intimate over 3 years ago. So now Mina was having satisfying orgasms as her Izuku thrust and pounded into her with gusto. With a final moan that caused her to shudder and convulse; he finished the first time. Breathing hard, she kissed him roughly. Parting she placed her head against his and smiled. "Again, again." She demanded as she pushed him over and straddled on top of him. Beaming down at him as he reached up and began to caress and fondle another of her sensitive area. "I want it again." She purred, closing her eyes as he touched her breasts. While she moved her hands down to his chest and began to move her hips. She could tell that he was more than ready.

Five times later, she collapsed into his awaiting arms and she kissed him, then laid her head next to his. "I love you so much, Izuku." She gasped out in his ear. Her whole body moving with her inhales and exhales. Attempting to catch her breath. He had his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

"I love you, Mina." He stated as he felt his joystick slip out of his favorite place. She moved downward slightly so that she could put her head onto his chest. Careful not to accidentally scratch or harm him with her horns. "Feel better now?" He asked her as she finally was able to breath with great effort.

"Immensely. There was no way I could have lasted for a 9 hour flight to Hawaii. Though after we rest a bit, expect to go another couple of times. We are far from being done dear Husband. Your loving Wife expects more." Mina declared as she closed her eyes and he suspected that it would be at least another two to three hours before she would actually want a repeat performance. Soon he heard her breathing become regular and slow and he knew that she had fallen asleep. Smiling he reached down with his right hand and slowly pulled a sheet over her and him. Yawning, he closed his eyes and drifted off in a blissful sleep.

 **The Tavern:**

Sitting at a Large Table; Shoto, Momo, Kenya and Ockaka sat drinking a toast to Mina and Izuku. All but Momo were sipping champagne while she sipped apple juice. "To Mina and Izuku, may they really enjoy Hawaii." Kenya announced as he touched his glass with the others. After taking a drink he looked over at Shoto. "So tomorrow you are on call for anything that Izuku was supposed to cover?" He asked Shoto as the Fire and Ice Hero nodded.

"It is my gift to them. Though a trip to Hawaii might have been enough from the both of us." Shoto said as he looked over at his extremely beautiful and rich Wife, Momo. "So what did you give them Kenya?" Taking Momo's hand and interlacing his fingers.

"The Limo Ride and a One Night Stay at the Airport Hotel, the Bridal Suite. Something Izuku and I arranged. I fully expected that they would not want to wait to consummate their union until they reached Hawaii." Kenya proudly stated as he took the Bottle of Champagne and filled everyone's glasses, except for Momo's.

"I think that we should have done that when we got married. I had to pay a serious fine to the Airlines for damaging one of the Lavatories on the Airplane." Momo said then laughed as her Husband Shoto began to turn a bright shade of red. "Though it was really hilarious when the Flight Attendant found Shoto here with his pants down and he could not get them back up in such a confined space." She looked over at Shoto as the other two began to chuckle.

"It was your idea, remember. You said that you could not wait any longer and that if I did not join you then you were going to take me in the First Class seats we were sitting in." Shoto stammered out as he finally began to no longer feel embarrassed.

"A more serious question. Are you two going to tell your father Enju Todoroki that Momo is pregnant?" Ockaka asked as she glanced over at Momo then at Shoto. Seeing Shoto set the glass down and suddenly turn quiet.

"I do not know." Shoto said as he glanced over at Momo. He knew that Momo would easily be able to tell her parents that she was pregnant, but for him to tell his father would not be as greatly received. Momo's parents would be ecstatic, while Shoto's father had not even come to the Wedding. Enju wanted Shoto to be with someone just as powerful as he was and Momo was not that person. The intermix of Momo and his powers would not provide a child that would now pass Izuku. Shoto expected that Izuku's rise to replace Almight really annoyed and pissed off his father. Since Izuku was now considered even more powerful then Almight ever was and that basically left Endeavor striding to surpass Izuku. "I might and I might not. Can we change the subject? This is supposed to be a time of happiness." Momo leaned closer and turned his scowling face towards her. Lightly kissing her husband, placing her forehead against his.

"I love you and if you want to tell him after then I am good with that." Momo said to him and he smiled at her. They kissed again and soon they both were breathing heavily. Kenja exhaled sharply.

"Do you two want me and Ockaka to leave so you can be alone?" Kenya asked as Shoto and Momo parted and looked over at him. Shaking their heads at the same time.

"No, but we should get home soon though. It has been a long day and I expect that being on call for Izuku means I might not get a lot of sleep while he is gone. Since I will be required not only be covering for him, but also I have my own responsibilities." Shoto stated as he gave his Wife's hand a gentle squeeze, knowing that from the subtle looks she was giving him. He knew it meant that when they get home she wanted to fool around. Which also meant that he would not get to sleep much tonight. After saying hearty goodbyes and promises to get together again. Momo walked hand in hand with Shoto out of the Tavern leaving Kenya and Ockaka to remain and awkwardly attempt to have a conversation with each other.

 **The Airport Hotel:**

Slightly wishing that he had Telekinesis or the ability to reach the Mini Fridge. Izuku tried to reach over towards the Refrigerator and get a bottle of water. Inches from his goal, he flipped his finger along the top of it. Almost able to open the door. He did not want to awaken Mina. Knowing once he did she would want an encore performance and the possibilities of getting water would not be available. Though she might let him, it all depended upon the fact that if he did not get any water before he doubted he could perform. Dehydration made it very difficult to kiss and provide her with a pleasurable moment. "Almost." He whispered as the door began to open, then with a deep exhale the door shut. "Shit." He said a bit louder and felt Mina slightly stir on top of him.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Mina mumbled as she wiggled some and snuggled against him. He tightened his hold upon her and she drifted back to sleep. He smirked, she had said that she wanted more intimacy. But he could tell that she was exhausted. It had been a long day and he suspected that like him, did not get much sleep the night before. He had tossed and turned most of the night, with his thoughts plaguing him about the wedding. Reaching back over and with a final triumphant touch was able to open the door. Thankfully on the top shelf was small Bottles of $10.00 waters. Taking one, he opened it and guzzled down the water thirstily. Almost inhaling it. Taking another he drank that as well. With that he shut the door and closed his eyes. Falling back asleep almost instantly. An hour later he felt her hand on his Gizmo. She was rubbing her hand up and down on him. "Izuku, come on I want to play." Mina whispered into his ear as she licked and kissed the lobe. He squeezed his eyes shut, feigning that he was unconscious and wondering what she would do if he did not respond. He found out. "Well you may not be up and aware, but something is and that is all I need." He could feel her move slightly and his Wand was now pushed into somewhere warm and wet. He tried not to smile as he heard her start to groan and grunt. Lips touched his as she continued to move her hips, up and down him. Opening his eyes she stared into his and grinned. "Faker, I knew you were awake." She gasped. Grabbing her he flipped her onto the bed and then proceeded to give her the pleasure she wanted. In seconds she was moaning and groaning louder, as his thrusts increased. With a really hard thrust she shuddered and they had finished another time. Panting she kissed him fondly. "Oh, please pretend to be asleep again. That was really fun where I am taking what I want." Mina stated as he moved besides her. She readjusted her position and laid her head onto his shoulder, while he slipped an arm around her. She began to run her finger along his chest, tickling him slightly.

"Like I have a choice. Even if I did not wake up, I suspect that you would not have waited." Izuku said as she smirked at him. Then glanced down at his now less then ready twenty first digit.

"Nope, I woke up and wanted it. As my Husband you are supposed to take care of my needs and I needed it." Mina proudly announced as she reached over and took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his and laying them down onto his chest. "Speaking of needs, I need a drink." Izuku reached over and opened the Fridge with his right hand and pulled out another water and handed it to her. She drank it down and smiled contently. "Well that was good, but 10 bucks is a lot of money for such a skimpy bottle." She protested and he exhaled.

"Thirty, I drank two earlier." Izuku informed her and she chuckled. He had replaced his right arm back onto her and held her tightly to him. She snuggled into the embrace and closed her eyes. Once more tired and wanting to sleep. He glanced over at the Clock. "We have six more hours and then we have to get up." He said to her and she muttered something about wanting to just spend the two weeks in the room and not leaving until they had to come back. "Can't do that Mina. Moma would be extremely upset if we do not go to Hawaii and if we stayed here I very much doubt the Government would actually leave me alone." Mina exhaled and nodded. She knew that was true. They had tried to take a vacation before, right after they had graduated from UA. The Vacation was to a Holiday Inn across town and the idea was for them to spend three days and two nights alone. Some Government Peon found out and recalled Izuku for some minor emergency that any of the Heroes could have handled. To Mina even she believed that even an Intern could have handled it, but the Peon decided that only Izuku could so the Vacation was ruined.

"Did you put in a wake up call?" Mina asked as she pulled him closer to her. Placing her right leg across his legs and closed her eyes.

"Yes, for 8:30 AM and then one for 9:00 AM, since one of us has a habit of turning off Alarm Clocks by throwing Acid on them." Izuku said as he chuckled lightly and she frowned.

"I only did that once and you set it for 5:00 AM, it was justified. Who gets up that early in the Morning. The sun was not even up yet." Mina protested. He exhaled mightily as he continued to chuckle.

"You do remember that was my limited edition Almight Clock and you burned his head off." Izuku informed her, she smiled and chuckled. Remembering it completely and not telling him she hated that Clock way before she melted it. Who would like hearing that thing announce the time in Almight's voice, louder every second you did not hit the snooze button or turn it off. The thing was annoying and Mina secretly did not mind beheading the thing.

"I told you that I was sorry and I said I would replace it. Once I found one that is." Mina stated not telling him that she had not even looked for one of them yet. Not for the past year has she actually looked for the stupid thing to replace his.

"Well I still think you did it on purpose." Izuku muttered. She looked up at him and gave him that usual look and he knew that he could not actually stay mad at her or even be mad at her. Her eyes twinkled and he could see that small mischievous smile spread on her beautiful face. He exhaled and smiled at her.

"I am so sorry I melted your clock. Please forgive me." Mina said soothingly and he shook his head.

"I hate when you do that, it makes me feel like such a cad for even being upset at you." Izuku leaned slightly downward and kissed her and she returned the kiss. Then smiled at him still chuckling. She had him in the palm of her hand and could guilt him easily to forgive her. Hell she suspected that she could burn his whole Almight Collection into nothing and all she had to do is stare into his eyes, say she was sorry and he would instantly forgive her.

"Do you want to sleep some or give your wife some more loving?" Mina asked then looked up as he flopped his head back onto a pillow, pretending he had fallen asleep. "Hey no one falls asleep that fast! If you do not want to have sex again, just say so." She pouted as he smiled and opened his eyes. Leaning down to kiss her sensitive points of her horns. Making her whole body shudder. "Oh god!" She stammered out as he then licked the points, making her instantly aroused. "That is so unfair." She gasped out feeling tingles shiver through her as he licked and sucked her one horn then the other. Then to really get her going, he reached down and began to tweak her breasts. This brought her into a frenzy within minutes. Convulsing as the sensations and his ministrations drove her over the edge. Gasping loudly she could not control herself any longer. "izuku, please do me! I cannot stand it any longer! I need you inside me!" She groaned in a pleading voice, grabbing his waist and trying to force him downward. He smiled and stopped licking and kissing her horns and maneuvered his pole between her jittery legs. Easing once more inside her. With certainty he began to thrust hard into her and she reached another peak, moaning and groaning for him not to stop. Finishing thirty two minutes later with her shaking from the experience. Laying once more on his chest she stared at him, smiling contently. "Best thing I ever did, telling you about how sensitive my horns are." She stated, as he ran his fingers up and down her back. She shivered from his light touch.

"We have three more Hours then it will be time to get up." Izuku said as he glanced over at the Clock. "So should we get a couple of hours of sleep or should we get up and go eat breakfast?" He asked as her stomach rumbled upon hearing breakfast. Exhaling she shrugged.

"Let's go eat. We can always sleep on the Plane and then be rested when we arrive in Hawaii." Mina replied as she slowly sat up, joined by him. They both knew it was going to be another long day and even sleeping on the Plane they were going to need some Coffee before arriving in Hawaii. Deciding that it would not be a good idea to shower together, Mina headed for the Shower first and after ten minutes emerged and opened her suitcase. Then while Izuku Showered she packed her Wedding Dress into a Box and sealed it. The Hotel would ship it to their Apartment later, so that she would not accidentally damage it by taking it to Hawaii. Izuku's tuxedo was already boxed and she knew he had done it while she showered. Taking out a thong panties and a light blue pair of pants, she casually slipped into them. Then pulled on a White V-Neck T-Shirt that had Pink written on it. Finally pulling on a pair of black Sandals. Sitting and as he came out, he rummaged into his own Suitcase. Pulling out red colored boxer shorts, Dark Blue Pants and a Black T-Shirt. Dressing, he removed a pair of white sneaker and pulled them on. Now both comfortably attired they headed for the door, interlacing their fingers on the way so that they were holding hands. With two hours to spare they headed for the continental Breakfast.

They chatted while they ate. Mina had spent hours going over what she wanted to see and do when they arrived in Hawaii. Secretly knowing that she and Izuku probably would not actually leave the Hotel Room the whole visit. But it was nice to have some type of list that they could say they tried to follow. After eating they returned to their room and retrieved their suitcases. Mina stared down at hers briefly, she had hidden something special inside hers and she could not wait to put it on and model it for Izuku. A really skimpy and revealing Black Teddy. Though she doubted she really needed it. She had no problem getting Izuku aroused he already found her attractive and desirable. He had been from almost the start of their relationship. Though it would be nice to really be sexy for him. Checking out, they waited for the Shuttle. Sipping Coffee in to go mugs. "Just think in 10 and a half hours we will be in Hawaii, lying on the beach and gazing at the ocean." Izuku announced and Mina chuckled.

"Yeah right. I will bet you $100 that we spend the first three days in the Room and not touch the beach until the fourth day." Mina said as he considered what she had said, shaking his head negatively.

"No bet." Smiling as Izuku stared into her eyes. "I suspect that you might be right about that." He relented as he leaned forward and she put her arms around his neck, their lips met and for several minutes they kissed. He placed his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him, raising his right hand up to her hair and rolled his fingers in it. She moved her mouth over to his ear.

"Do not touch the horns. Not unless you want to miss our flight." She whispered, then licked his ear. Returning to look into his eyes, as he moved his hand back down to the center of her back. They kissed again and she flicked her tongue into his mouth as they embraced. Hearing an engine they parted to see the Shuttle and the driver quickly loaded their baggage. Getting into the Van, they held hands.

"What gate, Sir?" The driver asked and Uzuki pulled out the ticket from his pocket.

"Gate 22A." With that said they were on their way for 12 days in Hawaii. A nice long Honeymoon.

To be continued:


	3. Chapter 3

My Hero Academia: Fear of the Future Part Three

 **The House of Moma and Shoto Todoroku:**

Typing in the Security Code, Shoto opened the door. Stumbled and dropped to the floor deciding to stay there. To tired to even want to get up, more sensing then seeing someone standing over him. "Are you alright?" Moma asked as she looked down at her husband lying on the oriental carpet in the middle of the floor.

"How the hell does Izuku do this?" Shoto groaned as he rolled over staring up tiredly at Moma. "I spent the whole day running all over the City for one emergency after another. Then when I thought I was finally done, I had to go to the UA to teach a Class on tactics." Moma chuckled as she reached a hand down to help him up off the floor. With a grunt he stood and with an arm around her they headed for the nearby couch. Sitting together, he leaned his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Thank God I am home and I can finally relax." He heard her and felt her chuckle.

"Not quite Honey. We are having dinner with my Parents tonight at their house." Moma informed him and he groaned loudly.

"Oh man is that tonight? I thought that was tomorrow." Shoto said as he exhaled roughly. With a grunt he turned his face towards her. "Any chance we can cancel for another day? Maybe when Izuku comes back." He pleaded willing to beg if it was absolutely necessary. She shook her head.

"We already cancelled once, this is the day that we rescheduled from the last time. We are going, so go take a shower and make sure you put that Uniform in the Hamper." Moma declared and Shoto slowly stood. "Thank you Honey." She said as he stumbled towards the Bathroom. Almost wishing that the beeper would go off and inform him that he had an emergency to respond to. He did not dislike her Mother and Father, but he did not like them that much either. Most of the conversations went one of two ways. Her Father would ask about his finances or about how much his Hero Commission was this last quarter. Then the Father would harp about that Moma should have married someone with a better Financial future or Izuku Midoriya. All the while Shoto would sit there at the Dinner Table and take it. Though it might be funny tonight when they inform them that Moma was Pregnant. Shoto could almost imagine the uproar that it would cause the supposed Blue Blood Mother and the stuck up Father. Tossing his Uniform in the Hamper as ordered, he then stood under the spray of the Shower. Closing his eyes to let the Warm Water awaken his senses and rejuvenate his body. Ten minutes later, he turned his head and noticed Moma watching him.

"Pervert." Shoto stated, then watched as Moma blustered and her face started to turn red. "Care to join me?" He asked as he raised his right hand towards her and she smiled. Reaching up and she removed her shirt and then pulled her shorts off. Her underwear followed the other clothes and she almost bounded to join him under the flow of water. Kissing him as she put her arms around him. Raising her right leg up onto the side of the tub, which allowed him to have easy entry and with a thrust he slipped all the way inside her. Moma moaned as they made love under the spray of the water.

"This will not get you out of going." She grunted as he proceeded to drive himself into her. "Oh God, don't stop!" She gasped as she felt the first initial orgasm shudder through her. Feeling the immediate approach of another. Kissing her, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she gasped experiencing another orgasm. Her back was rubbing against the cold tile and she actually did not care. Moving his hands under her knees he hefted her up, causing her to put her arms around his neck and in that position it allowed him to really pump into her. His hips slapped against her, while the flow of water washed over them. "Yes, yes Shoto that feels so good." She moaned louder in total bliss. When he filled her she gasped and moaned. Setting her back down, she leaned forward and kissed him in appreciation. His mind considered the possibilities.

"You know." Shoto gasped out for breath. "Instead of going to your parents, we could just retire to the bedroom." Moma smirked and ducked under the spray of water then turned it off. Stepping out of the shower grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself, picking up another and tossed it to him.

"Nice try. Even though I am tempted. We are still going to dinner with my parents. Put on your Blue Suit." Moma ordered as she headed out of the Bathroom towards the Bedroom to put her own Dress Clothes on. Shoto exhaled and shook his head.

"Well shit. I thought that would work." Shoto mumbled as he basically followed her into the Bedroom and put on his Blue Suit. Staring at her as she slipped on her Light Blue Gown with the sweet heart neckline. She saw him staring and gave him a puzzled look. "Wow Moma, you look outstandingly beautiful." He gasped out. She stepped closer and put her arms around his neck and slowly kissed him. Parting to stare into his differently colored eyes.

"I am such a lucky woman. My husband first gives me some outstanding Shower Sex and then he reminds me about how much I love him." Rolling her eyes she shrugs. "Okay, we will only go to dinner and leave within an hour. I promise. Though I do want something after we get back here." Moma said as he stared into her eyes.

"What would that be, love of my life?" Shoto asked but he basically already knew, kissing her way over towards his right ear.

"A repeat performance, right over there on our bed." Whispering in his ear and then kissed it. Moma held him for several minutes then parted, extremely tempted to instead grab her phone and tell her Parents that they would need to reschedule again. With a final determination she took his hand and interlaced her fingers into his. Walking with him towards the Garage, seeing how tired he seemed to be she headed for the drivers side. "I will drive." She stated and he nodded, getting in the Car and she drove towards her parents house. As they left the drive she was not surprised to see Shoto slumping in the seat, unconscious.

 **The Jet Plane:**

Sitting in First Class, Mina held Izuku's hand on her thigh and they dozed lightly. To her delight when they first boarded they had been recognized and spent a good ten minutes signing autographs. Though most of the Fans wanted Izuku's and only a few wanted hers. Looking over at him, she smiled. They were only two hours away from landing in Maui and then they would have 12 days to really enjoy their honeymoon. Leaning towards him, she lightly kissed him and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled, reached his other hand up and placed it against her face increasing the kiss. Her tongue suddenly entered his mouth and began to twirl it around his. Breathing hard through their noses, they continued until they heard the Stewardess make an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are on final approach. Those Passengers departing here in Maui. Please have your Passports available upon arrival. Those that are continuing onto our next Destination please do not leave the Gate. We would like to thank you for choosing Ultra Airlines. The local time will be 10:44 AM." Mina pulled back slightly and exhaled.

"We are almost there." Mina said as Izuku held his hand on her face for a few more minutes before lowering it. Pulling out his Passport, while she did the same. Being in First Class did have a lot of benefits, one big one was the ability to depart the Plane before the rest of those in Coach or Business Class. Walking down the ramp, holding each others hands with their fingers intertwined they stepped into the Line for Customs. "Uh oh." Mina said barely audible, noticing a Man wearing a Black Business Suit standing near the Custom's Desk. The Man saw them and approached, smiling broadly.

"Ah, Deku and Acid. I am Johnathan Rogers Deputy Governor of Hawaii. The Governor wished to be here, but she is a very busy at the moment. We were extremely pleased to learn that you will be spending several days here in Maui." Rogers said as he shook first Izuku's hand then Mina's.

"Yes Mister Rogers, we are here for our Honeymoon." Mina informed the older Man as he smiled at them.

"Oh of course. But Governor Kline was wondering if you would be available if there happens to be an emergency that would require your specific talents." Rogers asked as he continued to smile at them and Izuku shook his head.

"I am sorry. I did not even bring my Uniform so that is a definite negative and you do realize we are here on our Honeymoon. Not visiting Heroes." Izuku stated and Rogers seemed not to fully understand, as he stopped smiling and stared at them.

"I am sure we could provide you with anything that you may require and the Governor is willing to compensate you for any inconvenience." Rogers reached into his pocket and held out a Communications Device. "Now this is an Emergency Beacon, it will provide you the exact location and level of problem." Attempting to hand it to Izuku, who refused to take it. Finally feeling frustrated with the Man, Izuku and Mina tried to walk around him and step up to the Customs Desk. "Wait I have to show you how it works." Rogers stated as he moved around in front of them again. Exhaling Izuku, shook his head.

"No Mister Rogers! We are here on our Honeymoon and have no desire to be on call for any type of Emergency! Now please leave us alone." Izuku demanded loudly, drawing attention from all those around them. Rogers looked at izuku confused and Mina decided that she also has had enough. With a minor irritation she grabbed the Device and with some extremely corrosive acid burned the Electronic Device then dropped it into the trash. In a huff Rogers turned and marched away grumbling. Izuku smirked over at Mina. "That was awesome." Leaning closer to kiss her loudly on the cheek. Stepping up to the Customs Agent. Handing the Agent their Passports.

"You do know that he will be back. Probably they already know what Hotel we are staying at." Mina stated as she took back her Passport. Izuku winced and nodded with agreement.

"I am afraid you might be right." izuku smirked and glanced at the several Posters with Hotel Names and Numbers on them. "We could always stay somewhere else, perhaps under an assumed name." Mina understood and chuckled.

"Call and cancel our other one. I am sure Moma would not mind and she would get a refund." Smiling evilly Mina. "Let's do it." Pulling out her phone she first called their Hotel and Cancelled their reservation and then dialed one of the others. Not really caring if it was just a room, as long as it had a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign that they could hang on the door. After setting for the Room, she nodded. "All set. We are no longer at the Hilton, we are now at the Palms." Retaking his hand they headed for Baggage Claim and then to the Shuttle for the Palms. "You know sometimes you are really sneaky, I like that." She commented as they climbed into the Shuttle and were on their way. To their delight the Palms was past the Hilton, outside the Hotel was Rogers and several other people. All waiting for Izuku and Mina to arrive so that they could confront them again.

"Ha, you called it." Izuku said as the Shuttle passed the Hilton and the Collection of Government Assholes that were there to harass them. "You do know that eventually they will figure out that we went somewhere else and begin to look around for us at the Beach or out and about." She smirked and shrugged.

"That is easy to rectify. All we have to do is stay in our room until they give up." Mina stated with a twinkle in her eye. "I was planning on keeping you hostage anyway so it will work out." Moving closer and peering into his eyes. They started kissing and the Driver shook his head.

"Newlyweds." He huffed barely audible. "I am lucky if they don't start having sex before we even get to the Hotel." Returning his attention to the Traffic and silently complaining about why there were so many Government Vehicles blocking the street near the Hilton.

 **The City: Night Watch**

Using his Leg Mounted Thrusters, Tenya jumped from one building to another. He was tempted to slip across to the next building on the Cable Lines that ran from one to the other. But after the First Sports Festival and his use of sliding across the Wire during the Obstacle Course. He decided against it. At the time the Video of him doing that had went viral and for the last four years it had run on Youtube. After watching it, he felt his embarrassment mount. Never really realizing how badly he appeared. Though at the time he did know he felt ridiculous, then seeing the video he knew it also looked ridiculous. "Why don't you do the Cable thing? No one is looking." Ockaka asked as she floated into view from the dark alley between the Buildings. Tenya felt his cheeks warm. Thankfully for him, she could not see his face due to his armored helmet.

"I rather not make an ass of myself twice in a decade." Tenya stated. "So what brings you out tonight?" He asked as she landed next to him and looked out at the City. Frowning at him.

"So this is the important appointment that you had, that made you cancel our first date!" Ockaka asked somewhat frustrated at Tenya as he exhaled sharply, then reached up and took off his helmet.

"I am sorry, but I thought that I needed to patrol the City while Izuku is not around." Tenya said, not wanting to tell her that he had at the last moment decided that perhaps it had been a mistake asking her out in the first place. Ockaka glared at him angrily.

"Wait a minute, you asked me out and then cancelled with some bullshit last minute excuse. Do you realize I had to exchange two of my days off with Mezō Shōji to take this day off." Ockaka stated angrily as she stepped closer and jabbed her finger into his armored chest. Not letting him realize that she had just made sure that he could not run off until they were done talking. With nothing but a thought she could float him above the ground and even if he set off his jets he was not going to get to far from her. "Now why not tell me the real reason you cancelled?" Tenya swallowed and stared down at the roof.

"I was afraid." Tenya replied in a barely audible whisper. She stared at him and stepped closer so she could hear him.

"Afraid? Of what?" Ockaka asked as he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"I was afraid, Ockaka. We are good friends and I was afraid that if we become involved and then it does not work out. Then I might lose you as a friend." Tenya admitted and Ockaka started laughing causing him to stare at her with shock and confusion.

"That is so stupid Tenya." Ockaka gasped out as she reached up and touched his face with her right hand. "It is just a date. We have hung out before, the only difference between then and now is that none of our other friends will be with us. That is the whole purpose of a date is to determine if it is possible to be more then just friends." Ockaka could tell that Tenya was almost convinced. "Look at Izuku and Mina or Shoto and Moma. They started as friends and they took the chance on being more then just friends. It worked for them and I am willing to take the chance to see if it would work for us." Tenya inhaled and smiled weakly at her.

"I suppose you might be right." Tenya admitted as Ockaka clapped her hands and smiled at him broadly.

"Good, go home and change. Then come to my place and pick me up. There still is plenty of time for us to go out." Ockaka ordered as she started to hover, then paused a second and put her hands on both sides of his shoulders. Smirking she leaned in and touched her lips to his lightly and briefly. Then floated away, leaving Tenya to stare at her as she departed in utter shock. Slowly smiling Tenya put his helmet back on and headed for his Apartment to take a shower and change into his civilian clothes.

 **The Night of Hell:**

Walking with the same expression as someone that was walking to the Gallows. Shoto stared at Moma's Parents front door, feeling extremely glum. Moma held his hand tightly in his, mostly to make sure that he did not slip away and leave her to face her parents alone. "Will you cheer up. You look like you are about to testify in Court." Moma protested as she slightly tugged at his hand to make him move towards the door a little faster. (All Heroes hated going to Court, it was a long drawn out procedure that made the Hero sit and testify for hours on end against some Criminal. But it was part of being a Registered Hero.)

"I think I would rather do that then go in there." Shoto grumbled as Moma turned and grimaced at him.

"That is not funny. My parents are not as bad as going to Court." Moma stated then grinned, leaning forward and whispering in his ear. "Remember I do not care what my Parents say, I married the one that I love and nothing is going to change that." Moving somewhat she kissed him and as he put his arm around her, they heard the door open.

"Moma, will you please stop that! We have neighbors and they do not need something to gossip about." Moma's mother protested as the front light of the house came on. Increasing in brightness as Moma's mother used her quirk to create extra power to the Lite. Moma stepped back and looked up at her mother at the door.

"Sorry Mother." Moma said as she took Shoto's hand again and they walked up the step. Moma's mother glared at Shoto and frowned.

"Well hello, Shata it is so nice to see that you and Moma are still together." Moma's Mother said slightly sarcastically, smirking with a bit of malice at Shoto.

"It is Shoto, Mother. Shoto Todoroku, my husband." Moma corrected her and led him past her Mother.

"Good evening Miss Yaoyorozu it is nice to see you again." Shoto said as he stopped in front of the elder woman, giving her a dazzling smile. Secretly wanting to give the pompous bitch a hot foot, but resisted the urge. Instead he flicked his right side hand towards the Rose Bushes, sending a small amount of cold to wilt and wither them. Then followed Moma inside, smirking. Moma saw the look and leaned closer.

"What did you do?" Moma whispered seeing the grim satisfied smirk on his face and he shrugged. As they waited for Moma's Father to finally come down from upstairs and for her Mother to join them.

"Nothing to bad. I just ruined your Mother's Roses is all." Shoto whispered back and thought perhaps he might be in trouble. But Moma started to giggle and threw her left hand over her mouth, trying to contain her merriment.

"Shoto that was mean. But it was funny." Moma whispered back as they heard her Father make his usual statement as he stomped down the stairs.

"So you are still with him, I see. I thought by now you would have come to your senses and left him." Moma's Father announced as he approached and quickly hugged Moma, then glared at Shoto and looked back at Moma. "I saw on the News that the Super Powered Deku married Acid. I still do not understand how you could let Deku slip through your fingers, you were in the same Classes as him and I believe that you are far superior to some Pink colored Freak that throws Acid." Shoto chuckled and Moma's Father glared at him. "What is so funny?" He asked with a bit of confusion.

"You might not want to say that Mina Ashido Midoriya is a Pink Colored Freak to Izuku. He might not like his wife referred to as that." Shoto warned him as he considered telling Izuku what Moma's Father had just said. Izuku might come here and ask the old asshole to repeat that and then cause the old bigot to realize the error of his ways. "You must also remember that Izuku and Mina are our closest friends and we talk to them frequently." To Shoto's delight Moma's father paled and began to stutter.

"Please forgive me, I may have had too much to drink." Moma's Father said as his bottom lip began to tremble and Shoto could see sweat running down his face. Giving Shoto a real good silent chuckle as he peered over at Moma who just shook her head negatively. Slightly grinning. "I believe dinner is ready, so shall eat?" The older Yaoyorozu headed for the Dinning Room and Shoto thought maybe this won't be so bad after all.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

My Hero Academia: Fear of the Future Part 4

 **The Palms: Room 902**

Easily carrying Mina into the room, Izuku smiled down at her. Behind them a Bellman carried their Luggage in two of his hands while he used one to hold the door open and the other held the key. The four armed man, placed the key card on the table and at the same time put down the Luggage. With an extended arm across Izuku's shoulder she thrust a Fifty Dollar Bill towards the Bellman and the Man took it smiling. "Thank you." The Man said as he turned and with a slight bow left the room, closing the door. Taking the DO NOT DISTURB sign and hanging it on the door. The Man suspected that the two young Newlyweds wanted to be left totally alone, especially since they barely spoke on the ride up the elevators and spent the entire trip kissing and holding each other. With a smile he pocketed the Money and went back down to the Lobby. Other Guests were probably on their way.

Inside the room, Mina did not want to wait and she kissed him passionately and he aimed for the bed. While he carried her, she began to pull her shirt over her head and then tossed it behind him. "A little impatient are we?" Izuku asked as she smirked at him, her eyes shining as she reached behind her and with a flick removed her bra and dropped it.

"Take me, Izu take me now." Mina demanded as he smiled, laying her down on the bed and as he removed his shoes. She flipped off her sandals and pulled her pants off. Her panties followed and as he joined her, she pulled him towards her and kissed him. Spreading her legs, so that he was in between her thighs she moved her hand down and clasped him and aimed him towards her. Deciding that foreplay can wait, she wanted it now and not later. With ease, she felt him slid inside her and she began to moan. Moving her hands around his neck, while kissing him. His hands moved upwards, she felt them run through her hair and tweak her horns. Shuddering she moaned louder as she felt the pleasurable sensations flow from her horns down through her entire body. "That is cheating." She gasped as she convulsed feeling an orgasm caused by his member and his hands on her sensitive horns. He smirked and began to really thrust into her, which caused her legs to wrap around him, crossing her ankles right behind his ass. She began to pull at him to go faster and harder, which he did and soon she was moaning louder. Kissing him as he continued to pound into her. She was having orgasm after orgasm, with an audible grunt he released and she groaned, shivering and shuddering from it. With a final thrust, he slumped and she unhooked her ankles. Allowing them to drop down onto the bed. "That is round one, a lot more to go." Mina rasped out, then inhaled deeply. He was also gasping for breath and he rolled over next to her.

"Are we really going to have almost non-stop sex the entire time we are here?" Izuku asked as he peered over at his Wife's smiling face, not really minding the whole concept. But they were in Hawaii and he would not mind at least seeing the sights. Not spend the entire time in a twelve by twenty foot room, with the attempt to find interesting and spontaneous locations within to have sex at. Though they both knew once the Honeymoon was over it would go back to Izuku having to work long hours and not being able to be around Mina as much as they both wanted. Since they moved in together and for the past two years, he was pressed into being a Hero almost all day long, seven days a week. Mina completely supported him and knew that he did not really have a choice. Though she did think that he was working harder then Almight ever had to. Mostly because with Almight no longer available, the Villains believed that no one could really stop them. Thus Izuku had to basically prove them wrong.

"No not really, but I want as much time as possible to be alone with just you. No emergency calls, no Villains, no distractions. Just you and me." Mina said as she looked sadly at him and he reached up to touch her face. Mesmerized on how beautiful and how much he loved her.

"I promise when we get back I will change and always have time for you. I love you Mina Midoriya and that will never change." Izuku said and Mina pulled him tightly to her and kissed him as hard as she could. Knowing that he would, because when he promised something nothing could make him break it. Parting slightly, she smiled broadly.

"I love you Izuku and that will never change. Now lets do it again." Mina stated seeing him roll his eyes and nod. Leaning forward to gently begin to kiss along her neck up to her ears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her head back, thoroughly enjoying what her husband was doing.

 **The Yaoyorozu House:**

Glancing at the Clock, Shoto subtly noticed that he and Moma only had to remain for another forty five minutes. An eternity that he had to deal with Moma's Parents. Her Father had regained some of his bluster, right after downing three Scotch and Waters. "So, I hear you are covering for Deku while he is away? Are you up to doing that?" Moma's Father asked as he glared at Shoto. With a small smile, Shoto waved his hand in the air.

"No problem, mainly since like him I am not doing it alone. All the Hero Agencies are always there to help out." Shoto stated hearing the older man grunt loudly as he shook his head.

"See that is what I do not understand. If this Deku can handle most of the worst of the Criminals, then why am I paying extorted Taxes for those others." The older man protested, smirking as he waited for an answer. Glancing over at his Daughter, then over to the young man that was not good enough for Moma. Shoto put his glass down and shrugged.

"Izuku does not do it alone. None of us can, there are just too many Criminals and it is impossible for anyone to be every where at once. So there has to be others and the Agencies provide that." Shoto explained as he glanced back at the Clock. "Crap." He whispered barely audible. Forty Minutes of hell to go.

"Well I am just grateful that Moma is working for Uwabami. She seems so level headed and her beauty products are exceptional." Moma's Mother chimed in as she gave a slight laugh.

"That was my Initial Internship Mother, remember I had transferred to the Mountain Agency three years ago." Moma stated as her mother gasped audibly, then dropped her fork loudly onto her plate. Shoto was actually thankful that now the attention was on Moma. But he also wanted it back so that her parents did not focus any anger or harassment upon his wife.

"What? But with Uwabami you could be a leading figure among that Agency." Her Father protested as he glared over at Shoto. "That was your doing! Wasn't it?" Shoto shook his head and reached over and took Moma's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Nope, all her idea and I support her decision one hundred percent. I am actually proud of her decision. She hated working for Uwabami." Shoto declared and Moma's father glared at him, angrily. Then threw his hands into the air.

"I bet! I can tell you right now, young man! You are not going to inherit a dime if something happens to her! I have already seen to that and if I had any say in the matter. I would make Moma divorce you and have her married to someone that is closer to her station!" Moma's Father said as he glanced over at his Daughter who was shocked at what he had said. Shoto could not stand it anymore, rising he dropped the napkin heavily onto his plate and walked out of the room. Stepping outside the house he stopped and then burned his Mother Laws Roses into ash with a snarl.

Moma stared after her departing Husband then glared at her Father angrily. "How Dare You!" Moma yelled at her Father, standing and thumping her hands down onto the table angrily. "Shoto is my Husband and I love him! Nothing is going to change that and if you cannot accept that Father then I am never going to visit you again!" With satisfaction she looked over at her Mother then back at her Father. "And neither will your Grandchild." With that said she stormed out of the room, in search of Shoto her husband. Finding him outside standing and staring at the burned remnants of her Mothers Rose Bushes. "Shoto." She whispered and he looked up at her.

"Maybe they are right. Maybe I am not good enough for you and you would be better with someone else." Shoto said as he lowered his eyes back at the blackened and destroyed Bushes. Moma stepped over to him and used her right hand to make him look at her. She smiled and shook her head negatively.

"There is no one better then you. Get this through your stubborn head, I love you and I do not want anyone else." Moma stated and leaned forward kissing him, putting her arms around him and he relaxed as he held her. "Oh. You missed one over there." She pointed over to a surviving Rose Bush that Shoto had somehow missed. Smirking he flicked his left hand and it burst into flames. "Good, Now let's go home." Leading him back to their Car. Her Mother burst outside.

"Wait. What did you mean our Grandchild?" Moma's Mother asked. Moma looked back and saw her Father standing behind her Mother. With a satisfied smile, Moma turned towards them.

"That is right Mother, Father. We are going to have a baby and until you can be respectful to me and Shoto then I have no intention of letting either of you near him or her." Moma declared, then walked away, letting them stew with that knowledge. Leading Shoto down to the Car triumphantly and as they started to pull away they heard her Mother scream.

"MY ROSE BUSHES! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PRIZED ROSE BUSHES!" With that both Shoto and Moma laughed almost all the way home.

 **The Date:**

To say that Tenya Iida was nervous could be considered an understated comment. Unfortunately when he became nervous, his Jets would backfire. With a shaking hand he reached out to the Building Apartment Call Button with the name O. Uraraka stenciled on it and pressed hearing a ringing tone. "Is that you Tenya?" Ockaka's voice chimed down to him and he nodded.

"Yes." Tenya replied his voice slightly cracking. As he exhaled and tried to calm himself. He had known Ockaka for years and could not really understand why he was so anxious or nervous. When she arrived he felt faint. Staring at Ockaka as she stepped out the main door. She wore a Brown Colored Blouse that was buttoned just shy of her cleavage. The Blouse was tucked into a Dark Colored Short Skirt that hung about five inches from her knees and she had Black knee high Boots on. She carried a light Jacket. All in all she was extremely attractive. "Wow." Tenya gasped out and Ockaka smiled.

"Thank you that is a really nice compliment. You look really nice as well." Ockaka commented as she looked him over. Noticing that he was wearing Tan Slacks and a Bright Blue Button up shirt. The sleeves were short and she could see his well toned muscles of his biceps. "So what did you originally have planned for our Date tonight?" She asked him as he took a few seconds to recover his ability to speak.

"Oh, Dinner at Choows." Tenya stated as she smiled, reaching over to take his arm from underneath. He gulped and looked down at her and finally smiled. "Then perhaps a nice stroll in the park." Ockaka nodded.

"Sounds great, shall we go." With that Ockaka and Tenya walked down the sidewalk. Choows was only a half mile away from her apartment and the night was warm enough that neither worried about the weather. At first they both did not know what to say to each other and as they entered the Resteraunt they spotted Toru and Mashirao sitting at one of the tables having dinner together as well. Ockaka smiled over at her friend, really unable to know or tell if Toru was smiling back or not. But an empty sleeve rose and waved at them and Mashirao gave them a small smile. "I guess this is where first Dates are the norm." She commented noticing that Toru was wearing a really sexy Black skirt and top. Not that Mashirao could see Toru in it. The outfit seemed to just outline a spectacular figure. Moving over to a table several away, Tenya held it out for Ockaka and then sat across from her.

"I must say it is about time that Mashirao and Toru got together. Everyone suspected that they had interest in each other since High School." Tenya observed as Ockaka shook her head. Her expression turned serious.

"Remember when everyone thought that I had a crush on Deku?" Ockaka asked as Tenya nodded. She gestured over towards Toru several tables away and knew that the Invisible Woman could not overhear her. "Even though it was only friendship between me and Deku. Toru had a serious crush on him, so much so that she spent two years waiting and hoping that Deku and Mina split up. It probably took her this long to realize that her infactuation was misplaced and she decided upon Mashirao since they did originally hit it off. Please do not tell anyone, it was a secret that only me and Moma knew." Tenya listened and he glanced over at Toru, feeling somewhat sorry for her. Though he suspected that Toru was not the only one. Izuku had a certain intensity back during UA School that drew the Girls in the Class to him. Even now he wondered how many of the others still harbored feelings of attraction to Izuku. Deciding that he really did not want to know he changed the subject.

"So how are you fairing in The Battle Hero Agency?" Tenya asked as Ockaka gave a slight chuckle noticing that he had changed the subject perfectly.

"I love it, ever since Gunhead initially trained me in hand to hand combat I have reached his level. Gunhead is going to promote me to Field Leader next month." She replied as he smiled.

"That is great. Not only a Pro Hero but a Field Leader." Tenya said and he closed his eyes briefly, he had turned down the position of Field Leader twice already. Believing that he was only offered the position because his Agency was only doing it because his Brother had been a Field Leader. Until he was absolutely sure of his prowess he was not going to accept the Status as a Leader. They spoke more about their current careers, then about Izuku and Mina and finally about Shoto and Moma. After eating, they had not even noticed that Toru and Mashirao had left an hour ago.

Walking back to her apartment Tenya felt his stomach churn and it was not from the Chicken and Vegetables he had for dinner. Reaching her door, she turned and looked at him. "This was great Tenya. I really had a wonderful time." Before he could protest or step away, she stood on her tip toes and put her arms around his neck. Leaning upwards and placing her lips against his. At first he was shocked and just stood there with his arms out. Then after several seconds he moved them around Ockaka and returned her kiss. They continued for several minutes and as Ockaka parted she smiled at him. "That was not bad either, was it?" She asked him and he smiled back.

"No not at all." Tenya admitted and she kissed him again. This time for a lot longer.

Five Blocks away, Toru laughed as Mashirao looked at the invisible woman and grimaced. "That was my nose, Mashirao. Here you just lean towards me and I will kiss you." She said as she watched Mashirao turn a nice shade of red. Leaning forward she placed her invisible lips upon his and soon he had his arms and tail around her. Wrapping her own invisible hands around him and she made a decision. Parting slightly, she moved her hand down and took hold of his, reaching back to open her lobby door and then pulled him inside. He was in a daze as she guided him to the elevators and up to her room.

Once at Toru's apartment, she led him into the bedroom and began to slowly remove his and her clothes. For Mashirao it was not really a grand experience, because he could not actually see Toru naked. But he had imagined what her extraordinary body would look like. Toru realized that as she gazed at his sculptured body. "This will help." She said as she picked up a bottle of her Pick Body Powder and shook a generous amount into her other hand. Then with a gentle toss sent it upwards and as it landed it coated her. Now he could make out her gorgeous face and some of her incredible body. Stepping closer she kissed him and he tasted the rose scented fragrance of the powder on his lips. She moved him towards her bed and as they laid down, he felt his tail stiffen.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mashirao asked, as he peered down at Toru's powder coated face. What he could see of her mouth as it somewhat moved into a smile.

"I have been wanting to do this for about four years." Toru stated as she pulled him down towards her, kissing him deeply. Slipping her invisible tongue into his mouth and twirled it around his. He was now coated with some of the powder as they continued to embrace. Sliding his right hand downward, he placed it on her partially invisible breasts and caressed them. Toru moaned, reaching her own hand down to his Member and began to run her hand up and down his shaft. Maneuvering him over towards her waiting entrance and began to rub the top against her. The sensation of his tip, rubbing her sent her into her first orgasm of the night. Thrashing slightly she moaned. Pursing her lips, she pushed him inside her and with a pleasurable groan. She felt another orgasm climax through her. "Yes, Mashi, yes that feels so good." She moaned as he slowly began to move in and out of her. Not wanting to miss a moment of his member inside her. To him it felt so warm, wet and inviting. Glancing down he found it exciting to see most of his member disappearing and reappearing as it went in and out of the Invisible Toru. "Faster Mashi, Harder." She gasped as he began to thrust into her and soon she was moaning louder, shuddering underneath him, having multiple orgasms. He was in his glory as he thrust harder and soon she was bucking under him, powder seemed to cloud all about them as he continued to pound into Toru. Then with a grunt he felt himself let go and she gasped. Shivering and convulsing having a huge orgasm that flooded her body and senses with pleasure. "YES!" She moaned. With a final couple of thrusts he finished and kissed her passionately. Flopping next to her. "That was incredible, Mashi." Toru stated, breathing hard, feeling content and satisfied. "Want to do that again?" Mashirao closed his eyes and was gasping for breath.

"Yes. As many times as you want." Mashirao rasped out, as she moved her powder coated hand over and touched his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She then reached over for another handful of white powder and tossed it above her. Letting it fall upon her so that he could see her.

 **The Palms:**

Slipping on a sweatpants and a shirt, after taking a quick and refreshing shower. Izuku turned towards Mina as she slept. Smiling he placed a quick note on his pillow so she would know where he had went. Slipping out the Room Door, he headed for the nearest Fast Food Location and within half an hour returned. Stepping back into the room and heard the shower running. Mina emerged a minute later, toweling her hair off. "Did you bring me Fries and a Strawberry Shake?" Mina asked as she finished, throwing the damp towel back into the bathroom. Izuku handed her the Mcdonalds Cup and she smiled. He watched her step over to the table and sat down and he cleared his throat as he sat across from her, putting the bag in between them. "What?" She asked.

"Do you want to perhaps put some clothes on?" Izuku asked as he looked at her perfect naked body, seeing her smirk at him teasingly. Shrugging her shoulders and sipped deeply on the Milkshake.

"Why am I distracting you?" Mina put the cup down and reached into the bag, pulling out a Quarter Pounder and Fries. Taking his out and putting them in front of him. Looking at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You could always take your clothes off too, that way I can also have something to gawk at." Izuku exhaled and chuckled. Picking up his Hamburger and eating. As he sipped his Chocolate Shake, Mina ran her naked leg up his and placed her foot at his crotch. Tapping his stuff lightly. She then smiled sweetly at him, gesturing with her head towards the Bed and he knew exactly what she wanted after they finished eating and drinking.

 **Panic:**

Johnathan Rogers Deputy Governor for Hawaii was not happy. His Boss the Governor had yelled at him for almost two hours about not being able to locate, Deku and Acid. Mainly about the fact about, How come you cannot find a Pink Colored Woman and a Green Haired Man? To Rogers dismay, he had not been able to convince the Two Heroes not to accept being on Emergency Call while on Maui for the next two weeks. Now he was in more trouble because he could not locate either of them. The two had cancelled their reservations at the Hilton and now he had no idea where they could be staying. Especially since there was over two hundred Hotels and Motels on Maui alone and searching each one could take more time then the Heroes would be here. When his phone rang he glanced at the caller ID and winced. The Governor was calling again to ask about his progress.

To be Continued.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE OR HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS


	5. Chapter 5

My Hero Academia: Fear of the Future Part 5

 **The Home of Moma and Shoto Todoroku**

With a silent groan and grunt, Shoto slipped out of bed carefully. Not wanting to awake Moma. He had an early day and she did not. Putting on his special Uniform that would neither burn or become fragile from his freezing powers, he went to the mirror and frowned. He could see the dark circles under his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. "Time to go to work." He murmured as he picked up his Beacon and his Phone, putting both into his pockets.

"You be careful today." Shoto heard Moma's voice say from the bed. "Love you." She said as he stepped over, leaning down and kissed her lightly. She smiled up at him. "Call me later okay." She halfway ordered him and he nodded.

"Love you too." Straightening up, Shoto started to leave and gave her a small wave as he left. Moma waved back then went back to sleep, she did not have to get up for another four hours. Only he had to be up and going at 5 AM. Getting on his Motorcycle, he grimaced. "How the hell does Izuku do this every day?" He muttered soaring down the driveway, heading for the City proper. Not really looking forward to some of the meetings that originally Izuku had, that now he had to attend. After that if there was not any Emergencies, he had to go to UA for another Training Class and after that if nothing happens he could have lunch. Unfortunately there was always some type of emergency. Hitting the Main Highway, he drove his Motorcycle between slower vehicles and soon was near the exit ramp to the center of the City. It actually felt good to ride his Bike. Reaching the HERO REGISTRY Building, he parked and entered. This was the beginning of a long day.

Two hours later he stepped out of the Building and checked his Emergency Response Device, smiling when it indicated that thankfully was nothing. Taking out his Phone he began to dial Moma, then noticed that something was missing. His Motorcycle. Glancing around in panic, he searched for his Motorcycle and not finding it. "Oh no! where is it?" Shoto ran one way then another, searching for his Motorcycle. The very Motorcycle that Moma had produced the parts for and they together built together. It was a special gift that Moma had given him and now it was gone. Striding over to the Entrance Guard for the HERO REGISTRY Building. "Did you happen to notice who took my Motorcycle?" Shoto asked the older man sitting behind the desk. The man paled as he stared at Shoto.

"Oh I am sorry Sir. That Parking Space is assigned to the Hero Deku and so I had it towed, by now it is at the Police Impound Yard." The Guard explained and Shoto groaned with frustration. "I will contact the Tow Truck and have them return it immediately." The Guard picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number. Shoto stepped back outside, knowing that it was going to be a long day. Thirty eight minutes later, the Tow Truck Driver carefully set down Shoto's Motorcycle down and Shoto checked it over. Thankfully there was not any damage.

Getting on it, Shoto started the Bike and roared away. Now he was going to be late for his next appointment and that would then make him late for the one after that. Racing down the street, he spotted red and blue lights behind him. "Crap!" He stated loudly as he pulled over. The Police Car pulled behind him. Legally Shoto could exceed the posted speed limits, but that was only when he was responding to an Emergency. Being late for a meeting with the Registration Sub Committee was not an Emergency. Reaching into his pocket he frowned. "Double Crap! I forgot my Wallet." Five minutes later, with two citations written against him. Shoto pulled into the Parking lot for his next meeting. Climbing off the Bike. "One more unlucky circumstance and I am taking the rest of the day off." He announced loudly, walking towards the Building. Inside the Sub Committee was not exactly thrilled that one it was not Deku and two that Shoto was late. Throwing stacks of papers at him to review and sign. Three Hours later he now headed for the UA, still no Emergencies and Shoto hoped that it would continue that way. Walking into the UA Campus he suddenly felt something wet and nasty hit him on top of the head. Reaching up he touched it and brought his hand down to stare at what was now in his hair. "Oh what the hell! Aw Man! Bird Shit!" Shoto protested in disgust as he closed his eyes and felt like roasting all the pigeons that were now flying overhead. Stomping into the nearest bathroom, he washed his hair and then stared at the Mirror. Throwing his hands in the air with frustration, he scowled. "That's it, I am going home! This has been the worst day that I have ever had." Grabbing his phone he contacted Principal Nezu. Informing the administrator that he was taking the rest of the day off. Next he pulled out the Emergency Beacon and tapped the off-Standby Icon. Indicating that he was now not available for any Emergencies that should arise. Remounting his Motorcycle he headed home.

Pulling into the Driveway, he turned off his Bike and walked into the house. Moma was somewhat surprised to see him at home so early. "What is wrong?" She asked as prepared to go to work at the Mountain Agency. Shoto flopped down on the couch and exhaled loudly.

"Well lets see. First my Bike was towed away and impounded. Then because I was going to be late for my next appointment I got caught speeding and also got a ticket for not having my license. Then while I was walking into the UA Campus a Pigeon shit on me." Shoto told her as he counted each incident off on one of his fingers. "So since I was feeling so unlucky today, I decided to take the rest of the day off." Moma stood there and the corners of her mouth began to curl upwards. Without being able to contain herself she started laughing. Stepping over and sat next to him.

"Oh my poor baby." Moma laughed. "Do you want a hug?" Shoto rolled his eyes. She put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him towards her. "I know. When I get back from work later I will let you get lucky upstairs." Moma glanced up the stairs and then leaned over and kissed him. Feeling him begin to relax. Standing she picked up her jacket. "See you in a couple of hours." Then she went out to the Garage and Shoto heard her car drive away.

 **Outside the Palms:**

Wearing a big, Tourist Hat, a white unbutton long sleeved shirt and Bermuda Shorts. Izuku looked over at his Wife Mina. Who was wearing also a Tourist hat, White halfway buttoned white long sleeved shirt, blue colored Bikini Top and a White half skirt over her Bikini Bottoms. Both sported blue sandals. Walking hand in hand, they left the Palms and headed down the street. Wanting to at least spend a few hours exploring Maui. Smiling, they swung their clasped hands back and forth and walked merrily along. Feeling the tropical breeze flow all around them. After an hour they had walked a good three miles and decided to check out the beach. Neither wanted to actually go into the Water yet. Just walk down the beach and listen to the water waves hit the shore. Nearing a fenced in area, they saw a dozen bronzed, heavily muscled men lifting heavy weights. Mina chuckled and pointed at one of the huge muscled Men, lifting what would be impressive for someone without a strength enhanced quirk. "If you ever look like that, I want a divorce." She said as Izuku chuckled at the comment. He had muscles and was well toned, but the other Man looked like he had balloons for muscles and somewhat looked ridiculous. She knew that Izuku could lift what the Man was pumping up and downward with one hand, and not sweat at all. Starting to walk past, one of the large muscled men stepped out and glared at Mina.

"Hey look Fella's. It is one of those Freaky Quirkers." The man stated loudly as two of his cronies stepped out of the fenced in area to laugh at their friend's comment. The Man started to flex his big muscles and stared at Izuku attempting to intimidate him. "So does the hair on yer head match the carpet?" The Man asked rudely, winking at Mina who rolled her eyes at the moron.

"You do not want to mess with my Izuku. Trust me on that one, you really do not want to." Mina warned the big man who started to laugh and pointed at Izuku.

"What this little wimp? I could crush him into a fine powder." The big man stated as he stood straighter and looked back at Mina. "You know for someone that is weird looking you are really doable. How about it hot stuff, I have always wanted to fuck one of you freaks that your Quirk has made you different. I would nail you real good." The man reached towards Mina and Izuku grabbed his outstretched hand. With a 10 percent increase of power he held it easily. Then gave the three fingers he held a firm squeeze. The Man stared down at Izuku and tried to pull his hand away. Dragging his feet into the sand as he tried and failed to pull his hand free. "What the Fuck, my Quirk increases my Strength!" Snarling he grabbed his wrist with his other hand and tried to yank his hand away from the firm grip that Izuku had on him. Squeezing the Man's hand harder, the man started to bellow in pain and dropped to his knees. "Let go, let go!" He screamed as his fingers began to feel the pain of Izuku's vice like grip. The Man's two friend stared at Izuku with disbelief and fear.

"I warned you. You do not want to mess with my Husband." Mina proudly stated as the Man stared first at Izuku then over at her and finally back at Izuku.

"Apologize to my Wife or I break your hand." Izuku said, bluffing the Man. He would not actually break the Man's hand, but he did not like someone being so rude to his Mina and if he could intimidate some buffoon to act civil then he would do it. The man glared at Izuku, then nodded.

"I am soo sorry. I apologize for any comments that I made. Now please let me go!" The Man said pleading for Izuku to let go off his now throbbing hand. With a simple movement Izuku released the big Man's hand and the Man dropped onto the sands. Holding his hand and whimpered with relief.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the others asked in shock, seeing their strongest friend rocking on the ground. Flexing his fingers, trying to restore the circulation in his hand.

"Well back home, I am called Deku and she is called Acid." Izuku said, reducing his power and then retook Mina's hand. Smiling they walked away, heading further down the beach. He could overhear the third Man gasp.

"Holy Shit!" The man gasped out. "That is the most powerful professional Hero since Almight!" He declared and all three stared after the departing couple. A hundred yards away from the confrontation Mina pulled Izuku closer and beamed at him.

"Lets go back to the Hotel. That little escapade has really turned me on." Mina stated quickening her pace and heading towards their Hotel. Once in their room, she threw the large Hat across the room and jumped into his arms. Wrapping her legs around him, he had no recourse but to hold her up by her legs. With one arm around his shoulders, she reached up and took his hat off. Tossing it away. Leaning forward, she kissed him. Their lips coming together, she crossed her ankles behind him, and beginning to move her hips against him. Reaching downward with her free right hand she slipped it inside his loose shorts putting her hand around his shaft, making humming sounds in his mouth as she felt herself becoming more and more aroused. While moving her hips against him. "Izu I need it, I need it now." She said in a husky low tone. Trying to free him from his shorts and finally succeeding, she pushed him towards her cotton Bikini bottoms. Moving her hand to the material she moved it aside enough to maneuver him inside her. Stepping over to the nearby wall while holding her up by her thighs, Izuku began to thrust into her as she returned her right arm over his shoulders and pulled him towards her, kissing him. Moaning loudly as he pounded up into her. "Oh yes, oh yes. That feels so good, don't stop." She commanded, groaning with orgasms as he thrust faster and harder against her. With fore knowledge of where the bed was he began to turn towards it and she stopped him. "No like this, I want it like this." She moaned, making him do her where they were, kissing him again as she came again. Shuddering and convulsing from the sensations of having multiple orgasms flood her body. With a nod, he thrust harder and she groaned even louder. With a final hard thrust, he released and in a purring moan felt her own release peak. Exhaling and inhaling roughly, he thrust a couple more times then pulled out of her, as her Bikini slipped back into somewhat position and he set her down. He had to steady her as her knees shook from the experience, finally taking her over to the bed as she collapsed onto it. "Wow that was really great." She gasped out as she tried to get her legs and body from shaking. He smiled and kissed her and reached upwards to caress her horns, causing her to convulse and shudder. "Oh you are getting me going again." Mina said as she leaned against him, raveling in the sensations of him touching her sensitive horns. "Do me again! Do me again now!" She commanded desperately as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her. Hands moving down to his Shorts, pushing them down and then almost ripping her Bikini Bottoms off. Wrapping her legs around him and thrusting her hips upwards trying to get him back inside her. All the while he continued to stroke and touch her horns. Then to her relief he moved his one hand down and aimed his Member up and into her. Round two had commenced.

Two times later, Izuku laid facing upwards and Mina was on top of him. Her head lying on his chest as she tried valiantly to catch her breath. Both were covered in sweat. "I have to say that was one of our better sessions." Mina said as she inhaled and exhaled sharply. "i want it like that every time." She stated, looking lovingly up at Izuku and smiled broadly.

"I thought I did it like that every time." Izuku informed her and she thought about it. Then smiled and nodded.

"True, it is not my fault that I forget from one time to another." Mina admitted giving him a sorrowful look. "Before the Honeymoon, I am lucky that I get this type of action perhaps once a week." Izuku shook his head and wrinkled his brow.

"Liar. As I remember it, after we moved in together I made love to you at least three times every couple of days. So you are not deprived, maybe depraved but not deprived." Izuku informed her and she shrugged, chuckling lightly.

'Okay so I am exaggerating a little. When we get home you will have to remind me that I am not deprived." Mina said then he began to chuckle as well.

"I guess I will have to make a note of when and how many times I make love to you each week. So that you have nothing to complain about." Izuku suggested as he ran his fingers down her back, seeing her shiver from the touch. "Otherwise you will always say that I am not fulfilling your desires." He added and she smiled at him.

"No you will never not do that. You will always fulfill them, even if we do not have sex as many times as I want each week." Mina moved upwards, kissing him then returned to resting with her head comfortably on his chest and her arms around him. Closing her eyes she smiled contently. Soon they both dozed off.

 **The Third Day:**

Rising early again, Shoto opened his eyes to see his sleeping Wife Moma. She had returned around 6:00 PM and true to her word about having him get lucky when she returned. They had retired to the Bedroom and proceeded to have Marital Sex until late last night. Now at 5:00 AM, Shoto awoke and hoped that today was better then yesterday. It had been a really bad day yesterday and Shoto hoped that today would be better. Though last night was outstanding and he would not mind a repeat of that. Deciding to just lie in bed for a few more minutes he stared at Moma's peaceful and beautiful face. He had no idea how he somehow got Moma Yaoyorozu to fall in love with him. Then actually Marry him. At the time they got together he was essentially nothing. His Father Endeavor had financially cut him off completely. Since Shoto refused to obey his Father's desire to make Shoto into something that he despised. That had happened Four years ago and thankfully when the UA moved them all into the Dorms he began to see Moma socially. Dating her for a year, falling deeply in love with her during that time. When they both reached 18 a year later, they moved in together. Two and a half years after that they married. When she opened her eyes he smiled at her. "What's wrong, I thought you had to go in early again?" Moma asked in a tired voice as she reached up and touched the damaged side of his face with her right hand. He copied the gesture and touched her face as well, gently touching her.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking how lucky I am and how much I love you." Shoto replied as she her smile widened, she leaned slightly towards him. Kissing him as she moved her other hand behind him, pulling him tightly to her.

"I love you too, Shoto." Moma exhaled and grabbed his phone, handing it to him. "Call in and tell them you are going to be a whole lot late and if they ask why. Tell them that your wife wants to talk to you about something drastically important." She commanded as he took it and looked at her confused.

"What is so important that you need to talk about this early in the morning?" Shoto asked as he made the call and did exactly as she commanded him to do. She smiled mischieviously at him and retook the phone and tossed it back onto the stand. Kissing him again, she knew he still did not understand.

"The drastically important matter is that we are going to stay in bed and have sex until much, much later." Moma moved herself over on top of him and with her right hand, plugged him in. Within seconds they were in the throes of making love and when his phone rang, she grabbed it and threw it across the room. Smashing the device into smithereens.

At noon, Moma called in a sick day to MT Lady. Stating that she did not feel well enough to go to work today. Then rejoined Shoto in bed and they both slept the rest of the day, only awakening to get something to eat and drink. At dusk, they both rose and went to watch the sunset from their secluded Back Yard and as Moma sat naked in his equally naked lap. "I think we needed this extra day off." Moma stated as she snuggled against Shoto. The dimming Sun light began to cast shadows across the lawn of the Back Yard.

"You are right. Maybe when Izuku and Mina come back, perhaps we should take a Vacation as well. From what I have read and heard, we might not get much time off after this is born." Shoto commented as he touched her stomach, she still did not show that she was pregnant yet. No baby bump, just a well toned and perfect stomach.

"I would love that. Where would you like to go?" Moma asked as she peered down at him, thinking of all the places that would be nice to spend time together at. He shrugged and smiled.

"Well why not Hawaii. I know we went there for our Honeymoon, but I would not mind going again for a week." Shoto suggested and Moma nodded in full agreement.

"Okay, tomorrow I will get the Reservations and put in for a week of Vacation." Moma leaned down and kissed him. Then returned to watch the sunset, anxious to take some much needed time off.

 **Dilemma:**

Listening to the Big Idiot's statement. Johnathan Rogers frowned visibly and turned towards the Police Officer that wrote furiously on a pad. "So this big moron decided to confront one of the Tourists. So what?" Rogers asked as he started to depart.

"Wait Sir." The Police Officer said as he looked over at Big Man. "Tell him about them." The Officer ordered and the Muscled Man nodded.

"Well she was pink, had pink hair and strange yeller eyes. Oh and they said their names were Deku and Acid. You know that Deku is one strong dude, almost broke my hand. I heard that he replaced Almight." This caught Rogers interest as he looked back at the big Muscled Moron.

"Did they now. I do not suppose you know were they are right now?" Rogers asked as the Big Muscled man smiled broadly. Then pointed down the street at the Hotels.

"Not really, but they went that way on foot." He replied and Rogers expression changed to delight as he looked at the four Hotels that were in that direction.

"Gotcha." Rogers declared as he walked towards the Hotels.

To be continued:


	6. Chapter 6

My Hero Academia: Fear of the Future Part 6

 **The Palms Lobby:**

Walking up to the Front Desk, Rogers flashed his Identification rudely at the Clerk, moving ahead of several guests. "I am the Deputy Governor and I am looking for two people. One is a young woman, she has pink skin, pink hair with two horns and yellow eyes. The other is a young man with green hair. Are they registered here?" He said to the man behind the desk.

The Hotel Clerk, looked casually at the Identification and exhaled. Jeffery Daniels did not like Politicians, especially those that flashed about credentials expecting immediate respect. "I am sorry Sir. But even if who you describe is here I cannot release that information." He said as he moved over to help someone that was actually a guest not some pompous jackass. Rogers thumped his hand down hard onto the desk drawing everyone in the Lobby's attention.

"Listen! I am the Deputy Governor and you will check to see if those two people are here!" Rogers protested as he glared at the Clerk angrily. Daniels moved back over and smiled confidently at Rogers.

"Do you have a warrant. Or some official document that requires me to divulge who is staying as our Guests. No then I am sorry Sir, I must ask you to leave." Daniels waved and pointed at Rogers and two Hotel Security Officers stepped closer. With a snarl of protest Rogers stormed out of the Palms angrily. Daniels waited until he was out the door and picked up the phone. Dialing 902 and waited for an answer. "Excuse me, but some man stating he is the Deputy Governor just inquired about you. I thought you would like to know." Daniels said to the Male Guest in room 902. "I believe he will be back, so I would suggest that it might be best that you move to another room." Checking his computer he switched them to room 505 and erased 902. Under 505 he listed them as a single occupant with the name Grinder. Beth Grinder. Signally a Bellman he handed the key to the Man and instructed him to take the guest from 902 to 505. With that done Daniels, chuckled. That will guarantee that the Guests in 902 would not be disturbed by some jackass claiming to be the Deputy Governor.

 **Room 902:**

Since they barely unpacked from originally arriving it did not take much to get their things together. Izuku dropped a Fifty onto the nightstand to tip the person that would have to clean the room. Since they arrived they only left the room for a couple of hours and had left the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door when they did leave. Now thanks to the Desk Clerk they were once again avoiding the Deputy Governor. Picking up his and Mina's Suitcase. "Why can't that Rogers take a hint. I have no intention of conducting Hero Work while I am here." Izuku complained as Mina shrugged, making sure they had not forget anything and when the there was a knock on the door, the Bellman entered and took the bags from Izuku. Leading them to the other room.

"You should be alright here. Daniels the Desk Clerk has told me what this is about and I can tell you that I fully support allowing you not to be harassed while you are staying here. If you need anything just give me a call." The Bellman stated as he opened the 505 room and set the luggage down. Izuku slipped him two $50's one for the Bellman and one for Daniels.

"Thank you." Mina said sweetly, smiling at the Bellman which caused him to almost run into the door. Closing the door, Izuku chuckled. "What?" She asked.

"I bet I did not even have to tip him. One beautiful smile from you probably would be plenty." Izuku commented as she gave him the same dazzling smile. He reached up and touched her face and shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder how I ever got so lucky to have you fall in love with me." She smiled even wider and clasped his hand against her face and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That is easy my love, I trapped you. I decided I wanted you as soon as I met you. So I made you fall in love with me. It is one of my and every woman's Quirk Powers, forcing away your free will and submitting to our rule." Mina stated and Izuku wondered if that was true. At the time when he met her in class at UA, he never considered her as someone that would even like him. She could be fun loving and spirited one minute and then when necessary stern and capable the next. At that age he had a crush on her almost immediately and to his surprise she took an interest in him. What annoyed him the most is that she used his own self consciousness and timidness against him. When they moved in together, he had accidentally found a notebook that planned out the whole thing. Mina had planned steps on how exactly to get him to first go out on a first date with her and then later become her boyfriend. He was impressed because he did the same thing with notebooks on every Hero that he had made contact with. But her notes was a detailed set of plans to effectively trap him into falling in love with her. Which was not really that hard. He was smitten the minute that he saw her. Because of her Quirk she was an oddity among others, much like he was. That and the fact that she was to him just so beautiful. Her Pink colored skin and hair, along with her yellow piercing eyes and her musical voice. Effectively ensnared him. Even now he found her alluring and beautiful. "Hey you in there? You have been staring at me for five minutes without saying a word." Mina said as she waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." Izuku apologized and she wrinkled her nose, giving him a wry smile.

"So what where you thinking about?" Mina asked as he put his left hand about her waist and smiled at her.

"Just on how effectively you trapped me with that Woman's Quirk of yours. Hook, line and sinker." Izuku stated and she laughed as she put her own arm around him and chuckled lightly and musically.

"It was actually really easy. You were so easy to manipulate to submit to me. All I had to do is make you love me as much as I am in love with you." Mina leaned forward and kissed him, he had moved his hand that he had around her up to her hair and then to her horns. "Oh that is so unfair." She gasped. Closing her eyes and relishing in his touch and it was his touch that only caused the pleasurable sensations she felt when he touched her Horns. No one else. If someone else touched her horns, it would not effect her at all. Only Izuku could arouse her that way. "Though I know you have a horn that if I touch will do the same to you." She stated, running her hand down inside his shorts and began to rub his single horn. Hearing him gasp in pleasure. Immediately resulting in them moving over to the bed.

 **Moma and Shoto House: Morning**

Taking the day off was just what Shoto needed. Especially with a day like he had previously. Hoping that he did not have another day like that again. Though the end of the day turned out wonderful. Moma ensured that. Stepping out of the Bathroom he saw his wife Moma sitting up, her hair was a mess and she looked totally disheveled. What amazed Shoto was even when she was not even trying, she was still extraordinarily beautiful. "I think we should tell your mother that I am pregnant." She declared as Shoto grimaced. "I think she can handle the news, Shoto." They both knew that his Mother was not exactly completely stable, but she was getting better. They both had visited her in the new Care Facility several times in the last four years and his Mother was even at the Wedding.

"Let us ease into telling her. Make sure she can handle it." Shoto relented, picking up his uniform and knew that Moma was not done. He could sense it from the way she watched him. "Let me guess. You want me to tell Endeavor also." Moma nodded and he exhaled. He did not want to tell his Father that Moma his wife was pregnant, hell he did not want to talk to his father at all. He personally hated his father for what he put his Mother through and then later his low opinion of Moma.

"I think it is important that you tell him. It has to go better then how it went with my Parents." Moma said then chuckled and he laughed as he though of her Parents. Though what made him feel better was flash frying her Mother's prized Rose Bushes into cinders. Grunting he sat on the bed next to her.

"That was a full disaster, I do not see telling Endeavor will be much better." Shoto informed Moma as she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him her most pleasant smile. "But I will go tell him, first thing this morning. That way I can recover from talking to him." Moma smiled, grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Kissing him. "I love you Moma." He stated as she kissed him again.

"I love you too Shoto. Now you better get going, you can't take two days off in a row. Not since you promised to fill in for Izuku while he and Mina are in Hawaii." Moma laid down and after he stepped out of the room, she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Riding his Motorcycle towards the Center of the City, he headed for his Father's Agency and almost drove right on by the Parking Lot. He despised his Father and refused to even call him by his civilian name anymore. The World knew him as Endeavor and that was what Shoto would call him. Entering the Main Entrance, he asked the Guard to inform Endeavor of his arrival and that he was waiting. Shoto did not have to wait long as he was granted admission. Riding the Elevator to the top floor, he stepped out and saw his Father smiling broadly. "Hello Son, I hope you are here to reconsider my offer to join my Agency." Endeavor said loudly, staring with a glint in his eye at Shoto.

"Do not call me Son! I am Shoto to you nothing more." Shoto said angrily, glaring at Endeavor. Seeing his Father wince and scowl, gesturing for Shoto to sit.

"Fine. Shoto. I have heard that you are covering for that weakling Deku, while he is away with that Pink Harlot. You do know that with Deku away you could easily replace him. I would support that change and even provide my Agencies support." Endeavor said with a small smile on his face. Shoto shook his head and closed his eyes. "Or have you finally come to your senses and left that..." Endeavor saw Shoto's glare and decided not to continue.

"No I have not left Moma and I am not going to ever! I do not want anything from you, I am here only because Moma asked me to come." Shoto said almost tempted to stand and just depart. Especially when he degraded not only his friends but Moma.

"Then why are you here Shoto?" Endeavor asked starting to feel impatient, since Shoto was not here to join his Agency or displace Deku then there was no point in continuing to actually speak with Shoto. There would be no reestablishing a relationship with Shoto and he was extremely busy. Shoto stood and started towards the Elevators.

"I knew that this was a mistake!" Shoto said as he stopped at the double doors. Ready to push the button for the lobby then paused, he had agreed to inform Endeavor and even though he did not promise her. He did tell her he would. "Moma is Pregnant and before you ask something stupid. It is mine." Shoto said loudly, then pushed the button and left as fast as he could.

Outside Shoto sat on his Motorcycle and attempted to calm himself. He knew before entering that Endeavor was going to be an asshole, it was his Father's nature to be an overbearing jackass and Shoto suspected that in some ways his father could not help it. Smirking, Shoto started his bike and rode away. He still had to fill in for Izuku and today he had to teach some training classes at UA.

 **The Palms:**

Lying naked face down with her hands under her chin, Mina watched as Izuku came out of the bathroom. "I think we should go out for dinner tonight. Somewhere that we can dress up and have a real romantic night together." Izuku said as she eyed him up and down, then smiled.

"I would like that. Perhaps even go dancing." Mina suggested, seeing his discomfort at the mention of Dancing. He felt like a clod when he danced, unsure of himself and the fact he was no where as coordinated as Mina. So dancing was something he did not like to do. She knew that, but it did not matter to her. "Slow Dancing, so that we can hold each other close." She added and Izuku smiled and nodded. Standing she walked over to her Suitcase and rifled through it, pulling out a bright yellow dress and yellow shoes. Mina went over to the Ironing Board and set it up. "You might want to Iron your clothes too, especially if we are going somewhere fancy." Starting to iron her own. He watched her and she turned around puzzled.

"Oh I am just admiring the show of you Ironing Naked." Izuku explained as Mina chuckled and continued to Iron. Making sure that there wasn't any wrinkles in her Dress and then hung it. He removed a pair of shorts from his bag and she pulled them out of his hands before he could put them on.

"Nope, if I ironed naked. You have to iron naked, oh and be careful. I want to have sex later and I do not want my favorite thing harmed." Mina pointed at his rod and smiled. "Now I get to watch and admire you. Come on baby give me a good show." Mina said in a teasing voice as she sat, crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. He chuckled and moved over to the Ironing Board to press out the wrinkles, making sure the steam from the Iron did not accidentally scold his most important digit. After they both decided to shower separately or they would never actually have the inclination or the stamina to go out. Generally one time even in the shower, turned into several and after they were either too tired or wanting to keep going late into the night. Putting on the Black Dress pants, Blue button up long sleeved shirt and finally a pair of shoes. Izuku was ready. Mina joined him, wearing her bright yellow dress, that hung just below her knees. She had buttoned the Dress just above her cleavage. Izuku stared at her for several moments. "What?" She asked as he swallowed and continued to stare.

"Wow. You are absolutely beautiful." Izuku gushed out as he looked her up and down. Mina smiled feeling her cheeks warm as she stepped closer and lightly kissed him.

"Flattery will get you rewarded. But we wanted to go out, so we better get going before we end up staying in here instead." Mina said with some slight regret, knowing it would be so easy to get him aroused and then in bed once more. When he picked up the small light yellow jacket and held it up so she could put it on, she smiled. Then he put a Dark Jacket on and they departed. Heading to one of the finer Restaurants to have a nice dinner together. They had selected one that did not require a reservation, but also had a Bar and Dance Floor. Wanting to have a night of romance. Sitting across each other at the Restaurant, Izuku could not take his eyes off her. "If you keep staring at me. You will miss the view of the Ocean out the window," She commented and he shook his head.

"I would rather look at my wife, no view of the ocean can compare to you." Izuku stated as she smiled at him. Making him not want to even take his eyes off her. She reached across and took and held his hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You are making it very difficult to not want to immediately go back to the Hotel and prove how much I love you." Mina commented as she moved their joined hands upwards and she kissed his hand. They were saved from not just leaving, when the Waiter brought their dinner. Moving to the bar, they ordered non-alcoholic drinks and danced some nice slow songs that required that they held each other close. At first Mina was flattered when the first Man approached and asked her to dance. She declined, stating that she was here with her husband. But when the ninth man approached she was starting to get upset. Especially when it happened to be one of the men that she turned down earlier. After the idiot finally took the hint she turned to see Izuku smiling and laughing. "I do not understand why you are not jealous? I would be if Women kept coming over and trying to get me to dance with them." Mina stated as she he continued to laugh.

"Why would I get jealous? Oh I would if you did actually dance and let some buffoon put his arms around you. But I figure the reason that they are asking you to dance is because you are the hottest and most attractive woman in here. So of course they are going to flock to you." Izuku answered as she smiled and shook her head.

"Okay I can't wait any longer, let's get back to the Hotel. I want sex and I want it soon." Mina stood and took his hand leading him out of the Restaurant and walking briskly towards the Palms Hotel. In the Elevator she pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard and passionately.

 **The Drive and Omission:**

Driving into the Rural District of the City, Moma glanced over at Shoto. She could tell that him telling his Father did not go well. Deciding to wait until he was ready to discuss it. Arriving at his Mother's House, she reached over and took his hand. "It will be alright. Remember your mother is doing better then when she was committed." Moma said and Shoto nodded. Getting out of the Car, they walked hand in hand towards the door. Shoto knocked and the Day Nurse answered the door.

"Oh hello Mister and Misses Todoroku. Your mother is in her workshop." The Nurse said as she pointed towards the Garage. Both could see the mists of cold seeping out in a fog from under the big door.

"Thank you Miss Hinduashi." Shoto said to the Woman and they walked over to the Garage. Looking in Shoto could see his mother working at what funded her being able to have a house and Nurses. Using her Quirk, she molded Ice Sculptures that were in essence works of Art. Knocking she stopped, leaving off at a boy's image that looked almost alive. She turned and looked at Shoto and Moma and smiled. Waving for them to come in. Inside Shoto's mother first hugged him and then Moma.

"This is a surprise Shoto, Moma." His Mother said as she finished hugging Moma. "But a really nice one." Then she became concerned, normally Shoto and Moma only visited on Saturday for about six hours. "What is wrong?" She asked. Shoto smiled.

"Nothing Mother. We actually have some good news." Shoto watched to make sure his mother did not become to upset then continued. "You are going to be a Grandmother." He blurted out and at first his Mother just stared at them, then smiled broadly. Grabbing Moma and hugging her fiercely. Icy tears ran down her face as she held Moma. Then she moved over to Shoto and hugged him just as hard. "Mother are you alright, I did not want to upset you." He said in concern and his mother moved back and shook her head negatively.

"Shoto I am doing a whole lot better then I once was and I am not as fragile as I was. Now this is wonderful news and we need to go inside before Moma gets too cold here in my workshop." His Mother stated, grabbing Moma's wrist in one hand and his in another, heading out of the freezing cold Garage and into the warmer house. On the way Moma turned towards Shoto.

"Told you so." Moma declared and Shoto chuckled. He already knew never to contradict Moma, for some reason she was always right and he was always wrong. So basically that was how it was suppose to be.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

My Hero Academia: Fear of the Future Part 7

(Author's Note: This part will have some humor in it. Well I think it is funny.)

 **The Palms: End Time**

Spending the last Eleven Days in Maui had been the best time for Izuku and Mina. As they finished the nightly session, inside the Shower. They headed for the Bed and both felt the reluctance of actually going to sleep. This was the last night of their Honeymoon and they wanted it to be something memorable. Laying down, Mina placed her head carefully on Izuku's chest, making sure once again not to jab him with her horns and looked lovingly up at her Husband. "This is our last night here. Any chance of another round?" She asked coyly as she ran her fingers across his chest.

"I do not know, I mean we already have done it Nine times since we came back from Dinner at the Hotel Restaurant. I do not know if I have it in me." Izuku complained as he wondered if he could even perform again. Mina smirked and leaned up and kissed him, then kissed her way over to his ear.

"We can try right?" Mina whispered as Izuku exhaled and nodded. She immediately straddled his lap and kissed him as he ran his hands up and down her bare thighs. Grunting as he felt his manhood begin to rise to the occasion. Within minutes he found out that he could actually go again. After they finished he had to stand and stretch. Try to relieve the serious case of Blue Balls that now caused him to almost cry in pain. "Are you okay?" Mina asked with concern that she might have actually harmed him. He swallowed as he tried to stretch out and relieve the pain from his overworked favorite muscle.

"Getting there." Izuku grunted as he closed his eyes and winced. "I do not think I can do it again until much, much later." He gasped out as Mina still stared at him with worry. Wondering if she should call an ambulance. Then thinking about how embarrassing the call would be. What would she say to the 911 operator? Something in the lines of.

"Hello, yes I need an ambulance, I think I have seriously harmed my Husband's cock and balls by having sex ten times in the last seven hours." Oh that would be quite a statement to say to them. Mina thought as she carefully watched Izuku and when he started to show signs of relief she felt better. Finally laying down besides her, he exhaled and looked at her.

"Please do not touch it." Izuku whispered and Mina nodded and carefully placed her head once more on his shoulder making sure that nothing of her came close to his sensitive area. She frowned and gazed up at him sorrowfully.

"I am so sorry, I did not know that too many times could be harmful to you?" Mina asked as she gently touched his face and he gave her a small smile. "This is all my fault." She declared. Izuku replied, shook his head and smiled more confidently.

"It is not your fault. I should have known that I could not have tried to go again. The problem was or is that you are just so sexy and I love you so much that I cannot say no." He noticed her perk up slightly and move carefully towards him and kissed him. Her yellow eyes shinning and giving him a seductive smile.

"Well I guess for now I will have to stop being so sexy." Mina smirked feeling delighted that he found her so compelling and attractive. Glancing down and wondering how long it would take for him to be able to preform without grimacing in pain and agony.

"Like that is possible." izuku chuckled.

 **Momo and Shoto's House:**

"Remind me when Izuku gets back to tell him that I am never going to cover for him again." Shoto said to Momo as she chuckled. She understood fully why he said that, it seemed that Izuku worked exceedingly long hours and six days a week. Her husband tried to keep up with that and she never seen him so exhausted. "How does he do it and keep Mina happy?" He asked her.

"Maybe with his Quirk he does not need as much rest as everyone else." Momo replied. "But you remember how obsessive he was in school, that probably is what drives him now. Hopefully Mina will get him to stop and spend more time at home with her. Now do you want to keep talking about him and his work ethic or go out to dinner?" She asked as he shrugged and went up stairs to take a shower and change from his Uniform. She already changed and now was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white V-Neck T-Shirt, that displayed her cleavage perfectly. They both were taking tomorrow off to be at the Airport when Izuku and Mina arrived. Wanting to spend a couple of hours with the New Married Couple. Actually Momo had an alternative motive, she wanted to drive them back here to their house and subtly show Izuku and Mina the House that was for sale next door. Wanting to have their two friends as neighbors. As she waited for Shoto, she picked up the house flyer and looked it over. Shoto walked down the stairs and saw her looking at the circular and shook his head. "What? I just think it would be nice to have them as neighbors." Momo put the paper down on the coffee table, in the perfect exact spot that if Mina sat she could not help but see it. What Shoto thought was funny is she also had seven more of them located in different places around their house just in case. Getting in the Car, Shoto saw that it was actually now eight. She had placed one in the back seat.

 **Departure From Paradise:**

Arriving at the Airport, Izuku walked stiffly towards Security. His area was still a little tender and even after a couple of hours of non use it still was sensitive. "Oh look, it is that asshole Rogers the Deputy Governor. I guess he is here to see us off." Mina said as she pointed over at the man. Rogers scowled and basically stomped over.

"I and the Governor are not exactly pleased with you." Rogers declared as Izuku handed the Security Officer his Passport.

"What did you expect, we told you we were here for our Honeymoon and that we had no intention of doing any type of Hero work while we were here." Mina said as she handed the Officer her Passport. "Now we are going home, so there." The Officer smirked as he handed her back her Passport. Passing Rogers they walked through the X-Ray Machines and Izuku paused for a second.

"I would suggest that if I and Mina come back do not assume that we have any intention of relenting to being on call Heroes. We would be coming back as Tourists." Izuku stated firmly, as Mina took his hand and interlaced her fingers into his. They walked towards their departure Gate. The Flight home took the same amount of time as going, so Izuku leaned back in first class and glanced over at Mina. "Well the Honeymoon is about over." He stated as she wrinkled her nose and frowned.

"Just remember that when we get back I expect you to not work so hard as before. I want you home at night. you need to stop trying to do it all." Mina stated firmly. She did not mind that he did work long hours and long days, but now that they were married she did not want him to do that anymore. She wanted him to be home at a decent hour. No other Hero worked as hard as Izuku and she knew why. He had taken up the Mantle from Almight and with the elder Hero retired because of his injury. Izuku believed that he had to work extra hard to prove himself.

"I will try, I promise." Izuku said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she smiled over at him. Knowing that he would just because she asked him to. "I guess we should take a nap, I suspect that Shoto and Momo will want to hang out with us after we arrive." Mina leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder. Gazing up at him and smiled contently. He released her hand and put his arm around her pulling her closer and she reached over and took his other hand.

"That is a good idea." Mina closed her eyes and they both easily fell asleep. Surprise when they awoke as the Plane began it's decent, landing at the Airport. It did not take long for them to make their way past Customs. With the only delay was when several children wanted Izuku's autograph. Making their way towards the Baggage Claim area they spotted Momo and Shoto waiting and waving at them. Izuku was still slightly limping as he and Mina made their way to their friends. Momo and Shoto noticed his limp.

"What happened, you are limping? Oh, did you guys end up doing Hero work while on Maui and got hurt by some Criminal?" Momo asked as Izuku looked over at Mina an then he nodded quickly.

"Yes that is exactly what happened, I got injured and I have not quite healed yet." Izuku said as Mina chuckled quickly agreeing with that. Both did not want to tell the truth that they overdid the last night in Maui and he had really strained himself making Mina happy. "Someone really strained me badly and I should be alright in a day or so." That made Mina blush slightly and thankfully neither Momo or Shoto could tell when her complexion turned a brighter shade of pink. Though Izuku saw it and he smirked.

"Good. Momo wants to have you two come to our house for a visit. There is something that she wants to show you." Shoto said as he helped Izuku with the Luggage and Momo glared at him.

"What do you want to show us?" Mina asked and Momo gave Shoto another glare then smiled at Mina and shrugged.

"Let's wait until we get there. So how was the Honeymoon? Did you guys even leave the Hotel?" Momo asked as she stepped closer to Mina and put her arm around hers and walked towards where she parked the Car. Shoto and Izuku fell in behind the two women. Mina talked about the whole trip and why they had to change Hotels. Momo wondered if that Deputy Governor would try the same thing with her and Shoto when they go there next month on their Vacation. In the Car, Mina thought it odd that there was a Flyer for a House for Sale on the Backseat.

As Momo drove towards her and Shoto's House, she made sure to pass the House that was for Sale right next door to theirs. Slowing so that Izuku and Mina could get a good look at the two Story, three Bedroom and three acre yard house. Then drove up the drive-way to their home. Inside they went into the living room and as Izuku and Mina sat, she found another Circular on the Coffee Table. Mina picked it up and gestured towards the Kitchen, where Momo and Shoto were in the process of bringing in a Snack and Drinks. "I think Momo wants us to think about getting the House next door." Mina whispered to Izuku as she handed him the circular.

"You think so?" Izuku asked as he looked at the Housing Flyer. Then set it back down onto the Coffee Table. "Let us have some fun, shall we." He whispered and saw Mina smirk evilly and nod. Then watched as Momo and Shoto came into the room, carrying a tray and four cans of Soda. About to set the Tray down.

"Oh could you move those papers, I do not want them under the Tray?" Momo asked with a sly smile as Mina picked up the Circular and the other papers and moved them. Flipping them over so that the Picture and price of the House was facing down. Setting the Tray down, she sat across from them and Shoto joined her. "So are you two happy to be home?" Momo asked as she took a can of Soda and opened it.

"Yes, though I would not have minded having a couple more days away." Mina replied, watching as Momo subtly flipped the papers back over so that the Circular was once more facing upwards. Mina looked over at Uzuku and slyly smiled, seeing him give her a slight nod. It was time to see how far Momo would go to subtly suggest that they buy the house next door. Shoto saw the little gestures and almost laughed, he also was going to enjoy watching his Wife play her little game and not let her know that they had discovered her ploy. "We should not stay too long visiting. We have to tomorrow go and look for a Larger Apartment." Mina said and Momo perked up considerably.

"You know that now that you two are Married you should think about buying a House." Momo injected leaning forward and trying to not point out the circular. Mina shrugged and looked over at Izuku.

"I do not know. Once you buy a house that is sort of permanent and you never know what type of neighbors you get. I mean we could end up with some really weird oddballs." Izuku stated and Shoto chuckled loudly.

"Aint that the truth. You could end up with a really insane person as a neighbor." Shoto said and Momo glared at him, then looked back at Mina and Izuku.

"Or you could have some really great neighbors." Momo added, reaching forward to set down her Soda can and accidentally pushing the circular off the Coffee Table to have it land on Mina's feet. Mina reached down, not looking at it and put it back onto the Table. Momo grimaced and then smiled. "I think you two would love having your own house. Just like we do. Tell them Shoto how much we love owning our own house." She ordered her husband as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes we love owning our own house." Shoto repeated and Mina and Izuku laughed loudly, Shoto joined them. Momo glared at them all and frowned as she realized that her friends and husband were picking on her.

"Oh, that is so not funny." Momo declared as she shook her head, then started to laugh. Pleased when Mina picked up the Circular and read it.

"So this house is right next door and you would like us to think about buying and moving there." Mina said as Momo nodded with approval. "What do you think Husband, it is not a bad price and it is not that far from the City Center?" Izuku took the Circular and exhaled, thinking about it.

"You would also have us as neighbors." Momo added hoping to sway them with the logic of having friends right next door.

"I do not know. Can me and Mina talk about it?" Izuku asked as Momo smiled over at Mina. Knowing that if Mina wants it, she would say so and Izuku would relent and agree. Stepping away Momo led Shoto back to the Kitchen. Glancing around the corner to at least watch them as they discussed it. When she saw Izuku nod, she giggled.

"I think Mina wants it." Momo stated hopefully. Back on the couch Mina smiled and gestured towards Momo.

"Would it be going to far if we told Momo that we want to think about it for a couple of days?" Mina suggested as Izuku chuckled.

"That would probably kill her." Izuku commented, then exhaled. "So do you want to at least take a look at the house and then decide?" He asked and Mina nodded. Then she waved for Momo who immediately returned, not even waiting or telling Shoto.

"So, what have you decided?" Momo asked excitingly as she waited for them to tell her. Mina shook her head and smiled.

"I guess we should take a look at the house. Is the realtor's number on the Circular?" Mina asked and Momo thrust her phone towards her, pushing the talk button on her phone dialing the number. Both Izuku and Mina chuckled, as Mina put the phone to her ear and being told that the Realtor could come by in about an hour. "There happy Momo?" Mina asked as she handed Momo her phone back.

"Extremely. I will be ecstatic if you do buy it." Momo said as Shoto approached and shrugged, giving them an apologetic look. An hour later the four walked through the House and Mina had to admit, she liked it. They could easily afford it, since Izuku had just received a bonus check that could purchase the house without any Mortgage. Taking Izuku over to a private part of the house, she bit her bottom lip and he knew that she wanted it.

"Why don't we buy it?" Izuku said to his wife who nodded with approval. "Okay I will tell the Realtor, you can inform Momo that we are going to be neighbors." Walking over to the Man, Izuku told him that they would like to purchase the House. Glancing over to see Momo hug Mina and begin to laugh hysterically. Shoto approached and gestured towards his wife. While Izuku checked over all of the documents relating to the House. The repairs and the inspections. All were good to go.

"See that, you got yourself a really weird neighbor after all." Shoto said as he and Izuku gave a short chuckle. "But I really love her for her oddities." He added and he watched as Izuku called his Bank to set up the funds to be allocated for purchasing the House. "How bad is this going to hurt your bank account?" Shoto asked as Izuku exhaled.

"There goes my Bonus and a slight portion of my savings." Izuku replied, then began to sign a bunch of forms that the Realtor placed upon the table in front of him. "I would pay more if it makes Mina happy." Shoto gave him a slight nudge.

"Welcome to married life. Remember this and you will have a long and happy marriage. "HAPPY WIFE, HAPPY LIFE." It is words to live by." Shoto told Izuku.

"Who told you that?" Izuku asked, wondering who was the brilliant person that came up with that. Shoto chuckled.

"Believe it or not but Mister Aizawa the last time I saw him." Shoto informed him and they both laughed. Neither suspected that their one time teacher that seemed so out of it. Had told Shoto. "I thought it was strange when he told me that. I never knew he had such insight." He said as Izuku finished signing.

"As soon as the Money clears the house is yours. For now here is the keys and the Deed will be mailed to you right after the funds are available." The Realtor said then took his copies and left.

"Well me and Mina own the House." Izuku declared as he walked over and showed Mina the bill of sale. Then stepped back as Mina and Momo began to walk around the House talking and deciding what kind of furniture would go where.

"Say goodbye to the rest of your savings, my friend." Shoto informed him as Izuku groaned with pain. Then smiled, he noticed how happy Mina appeared to be as she pointed about the different rooms.

"Totally worth it, if it makes Mina happy." Izuku replied. "I guess I will have to buy a car and perhaps a motorcycle. Otherwise it will be a long run to the City." Walking over to the stairs and sat down. Shoto joined him and smiled.

"Welcome home." Shoto said and they both laughed.

The End. Or for the Newlyweds it is the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

My Hero Academia: Fear of the Future Part 8 Side Story

Three Weeks later: Izuku had kept his word to Mina and cut his hours of being Deku down to only 8 to 10 hours a day. Instead of 12 to 14 that he used to do. Now he was heading home, his Emergency Beacon turned to that he was Off Duty and not available for anything that was not a Major Threat. He knew Mina was probably already home and he looked forward to seeing her. Driving towards home on his specially designed Motorcycle, his Phone beeped. Pulling over he pulled it out of his pocket and read the Text Message. _**Really busy here unpacking, pick up Pizza at Marion's, Pepperoni and Extra Cheese. Love you**_. Izuku smiled and sent a reply. _**Love you too.**_ Then he put his phone away and headed for the Local Pizza Restaurant, three blocks away.

Removing his Helmet, Izuku went in to order their Pizza and then stepped back outside. The Sun was starting to set and he leaned against his Motorcycle not really paying attention. Which in his line of work could be fatal. Suddenly he felt a hand clasp around his throat, turning his head quickly he saw the deranged Tomura Shigoraki glaring at him. "Well Hello Izuku Miidoriya or should I say Deku. Fancy seeing you here." Tomura crackled as he chuckled at his own joke. "Now if you remember if I should touch you with my last finger, you will die within half a minute. Let us step over here where we can have a little chat." The psychopath said gesturing and lightly pulling Izuku over towards a small alley.

"What do you want Tomura?" Izuku asked as the Man Child Tomura chuckled again. Stopping in the mouth of the alley.

"That is easy, to kill Almight and you know where he is." Tomura stated gleefully, smirking as he continued to hold Izuku by the throat. Considering to also kill Izuku. "All you have to tell me where he is and I let you live, oh and I will let your pretty Pink Wife live as well. Otherwise I may have to close my hand then go to your lovely home and do the same to her." That caused Tomura to laugh hysterically again and he thought it extremely strange that Izuku had not reacted in a way that he expected. Instead Izuku chuckled.

"Look down Tomura." Izuku ordered, Tomura slowly looked down and his eyes widened. Down at chest level, Izuku had his middle finger bent and held by his thumb. "Right now I am focusing 100% of my power in that finger. I flick my finger and it will obliterate your middle, from your chest to your waist will be blown down this alley and not even a Coroner could find all the pieces. Yes it would really mess up my finger, but you would be dead." Izuku explained calmly. After the first time that Tomura Shigoraki did this to him in the Mall, Izuku had thought up a strategy to overcome the Psychopath's deadly touch. He know could see Tomura was sweating, his eyes going almost wild.

"All I have to do is close my hand and you will die." Tomura threatened, but Izuku could see that the other man was afraid what would happen if he was struck with 100% of Izuku's power. Knowing that yes he would kill Izuku, but he would also die. He did not want to die, he was afraid of death. Izuku had already discovered that about Tomura, long ago.

"But you said that it would take half a minute, I doubt your Quirk will work if half your body is smeared all over the alley and you are dead." Then Izuku's tone turned stern and menacing. "Okay, first you are going to let go of me and then you are going to put your hands against the wall. If not I am going to flick and watch you explode right in front of me!" Izuku glared into the eyes of the Man Child and saw fear in those eyes. Tomura slowly took his hand away and placed both against the wall.

"This is not over Izuku! One day I will kill Almight, you and your bitch!" Tomura warned as he was spun around to face Izuku and his last conscious image was Izuku's fist slamming into his face, flattening his nose and knocking him out. Izuku reached into one of his pouches and took out the Specially designed Handcuffs, locking them onto Tomura's wrists. Taking out his Emergency Device he activated it.

"This is Deku. I just captured Tomura Shigoraki. Have someone come get him, I am activating the GPS locator now." Izuku spoke into the Device, then touched the GPS button. The Police arrived with the transport Van and after handing the unconscious Psychopath over to them, Izuku went inside to get his and Mina's Pizza. Heading for home with a sense of satisfaction. He did not really like the fact that he was about to kill Tomura if the Man Child did not surrender or tried to kill him. But when he came up with the Strategy, he found it was the only one that would work on someone like Tomura. Tomura was a coward and when he had the upper hand had all the confidence in the world. But if something upset that belief, Tomura would either have a temper tantrum or he would back off. Reaching home he walked into the House and saw Mina putting small personal collectibles into a Cabinet. Putting the Pizza down on the table, he walked up to Mina. Touched her shoulder and as she turned to smile at him. He put his arms around her and kissed her hard. Her breath went out of her as he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and closed her eyes. After a few minutes they parted and she stated into his eyes with wonder.

"Wow. That was outstanding. What brought that on?" Mina asked as she totally forgot about the Pizza. Continuing to hold her Husband as he smiled at her and shrugged.

"Nothing, but I really missed you." Izuku replied and Mina chuckled, reached down and took his hand. Leading him towards the Stairs. Izuku pointed over to the Table as they passed it. "Wait. What about the Pizza?" He asked as she smirked back at him.

"That is why someone invented Microwaves. So we can eat hot Pizza much later, right now dear Husband I want to go to the Bedroom." Mina said as she began to climb the stairs and Izuku followed her.

The End: Sorry Short Side Story.


End file.
